Eclipse lunar
by lowel-ady
Summary: Bella nunca saltó del acantilado, por lo que Edward nunca volvió. Ella se muda a Chicago para ir a la universidad, pero que pasa que al abrir la puerta se encuentra a un chico con piel pálida, ojos dorados y cabellos alborotados?. Edward- limite a decir.
1. primer encuentro

**Summary: **Bella nunca salto del acantilado, por lo que Edward nunca volvió por ella… Pasan 2 años y ella va a la universidad de Chicago, pero ¿qué pasa cuando abre la puerta y encuentra a un chico con piel pálida, ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo…? -Edward- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

**Capítulo 1: primer encuentro.**

**Bella pov**

_Acercó mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y lentamente posó sus dulces labios en los míos…Era uno de esos besos apasionados y dulces que te hace querer agarrarlo y decirle que quieres estar con ÉL todas las eternidades que existan._

_-Te amo- Se limitó a decirme mientras que bajaba sus labios hacia mi cuello y nuevamente subía hacia mi oreja- Nunca te dejaré –susurro._

_Puse mis manos en los botones de su camisa y luego…_

_Piiiiiii…piiiiiii…_ Puse mi mano en el despertador. Era la…mmm…creo que perdí la cuenta, pero desde que Ed…perdón… _ÉL_ me dejó, no dejo de soñar en que _ÉL_ vuelve y me diga que lo que pasó en el bosque fue solo un error y que todavía me seguía amando…

Me reprimí a mi misma por haber pensado en _eso, _ÉL fue muy claro cuando me dijo que no me quería. Ya habían pasado 2 años, por lo tanto yo tengo 20 y el 17 pero todavía lo recuerdo:

_**Flash back**_

_¿Tú... no... me quieres? -intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida_

_por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

_-No._

_Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin_

_remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy_

_profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar_

_nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había_

_pronunciado._

—_Bien, eso cambia las cosas_

_**Fin flash back**_

Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido. Desde que me mude de Forks, ya que mi padre no me aguantaba, pues decía que parecía un zombi o una persona sin vida, me mude con mi madre a Jacksonville, luego decidí irme a Chicago, para comenzar mis estudios en la universidad. Apenas llegué, conseguí un apartamento considerablemente grande para mi estadía, mientras terminaba la universidad. Apenas hoy iba a comenzar el segundo año de medicina. Siempre pensé que nunca elegiría esa carrera ya que no me gusta el olor a sangre, y cardiología no es la mejor especialización que se pueda escoger por ello…pero creo que lo he _superado_… Elegí esa carrera, ya que mi padre casi sufre un paro cardiaco por casi tirarme de un acantilado, si no hubiera llegado Jacob antes de que lo hiciera, no sé qué hubiera pasado…

Hablado de Jake…él y yo seguimos siendo amigos…aunque… intentamos varias veces ser novios pero nunca lo logramos…primero porque no podía sacarme a _ÉL_ de mi cabeza, y segundo porque Jacob se imprimó de una tal Hilary…Aunque ella tenga menos de 2 meses de edad.

Me quite la ropa y me metí al agua caliente para relajar mis músculos. Todavía no puedo creer que siga pensando en _ÉL_. Siempre supe que iba ser difícil olvidarlo, pero nunca pensé que tanto.

Me propuse una meta este año, y esa era: _olvidarlo…_

&&&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&&

Me vestí rápido ya que se me iba haciendo tarde, cogí mis implementos y las cosas necesarias para ir a clase.

Me subí a mi nuevo carro. Lo compré con el dinero que me sobró de la universidad, creo que después de ahorrar tanto sirvió de algo.

Puse la llave en su lugar, y luego apreté el acelerador-_no lo hagas-_Me dijo una voz aterciopelada cuando iba a arrancar a máxima velocidad.

Me quede perpleja…no…no…no…atónica… ¡petrificada! en mi asiento...Hace más de 2 años que no escuchaba su excitante voz en mi subconsciente, ahora consiente. Yo… que trataba de olvidarme completamente de _ÉL…_otra vez lo estaba _escuchando._

Trate de ignorar a esa horrible, espantosa y malditamente seductora voz de mi cabeza, y seguir adelante en _mis asuntos…_

Apreté nuevamente el acelerador, _-baja la velocidad-_ su voz era cada vez mas…más hermosa. Volví a acelerar, apretando a fondo el acelerador-_no hagas nada indebido-_Me volvió a reprimir.

Su voz me hizo recordar los bellos y hermosos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos…Pero ahora que lo pienso_, -¿en esos momentos todavía me quería?-_sentía como mis lágrimas iban cayendo por mis mejillas. La verdad es que en estoy dos _largos _años no me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad.

_¡crack!_...-_¡CUIDADO!- _Su aterciopelada voz, me hizo sacar de mis ensoñaciones.

Fijé mi vista hacia adelante para aparcar…a mi carro se le había pinchado una llanta y no me había dado cuenta del daño que había causado en la pintura del auto, este se había rayado con el borde de la acera.

Rápidamente cambié la llanta por otro neumático, -_esto-_dije señalando el carro-y _esto_-dije señalando mi cabeza- me iba a costar muy caro.

&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

Cuando llegué a la universidad, aparqué el hermoso y bien diseñado auto (nótese el sarcasmo) en el estacionamiento…

……Lo que vieron mis ojos…era…que al lado de mi carro había un…precioso…y…reluciente volvo plateado. Lo juro, era igualito a…a…quizás era mi imaginación…si eso era…mi imaginación…

Reprimí ese pensamiento justo cuando tocaron el timbre para ir a clase. Fui donde la señorita _Amy Rigston, _La secretaria, quien era la que repartía nuestros horarios.

-Aquí tiene señorita Isabella Swam- dijo con voz monótona-no llegue tarde-agregó

- Dígame Bella-limité a contestar mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi correspondiente salón.

-Salón 17-murmure para mí misma…ese número, como para los supersticiosos es el 13, para mi es el 17 el número de la mala _suerte…Para mi…_

Sentía una vibra extraña desde que me había subido al auto, y ahora la sentía más fuerte. Puse mis manos en la perilla de la puerta para darle vuelta…Abrí la puerta, y lo que vi, no le podía dar crédito a mis ojos…En un asiento sin _nadie_ al lado había un chico con piel pálida, ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo…

Su expresión era la misma que el mío al verlo…sorpresa, desconcierto y… ¿temor?

-Bella- es lo único que salió se _sus_ perfectos labios.

-Edward-Se me quebró la voz al final…

Pero lo que sí me sorprendió, fue que se levantó de su asiento, corrió hacia mí y me dió un cariñoso y fuerte abrazo, apretandome hacia su muy bien diseñado cuerpo… y es allí cuando siento que las lágrimas caen sobre mis ruborizadas mejillas.

**Este es mi primer fic…así que disfrútenlo…y para el próximo capítulo va a ver ¡MUCHAS SORPRESAS! XD…**

**OoO!!!!se me olvidaba Hilary es…mmm…como la hija de Sam y Emily… como han pasado 2 años, Sam y Emily se aman (pobre leah ¬¬) y tienen una hijita…Hilary, por quien Jacob esta imprimado…**

**El nombre me lo dio una amiga, que quería aportar algo en el fic (¬ ¬)**

**Nos vemos…trataré de actualizar rápido…XD…**

**más reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD **

***lowel-ady*******


	2. no te creo

**Capítulo 2: No te creo**

**Edward pov**

-EDWARD!!!- Gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta mi muy querida y cariñosa hermana Alice (nótese el sarcasmo)-_por favor no puedes estar así por más tiempo, hoy es un nuevo día y comienza la universidad, además presiento que este día será muy especial-_pensó alegremente, ya me la imaginaba dando saltitos por toda la casa.

La vedad es que desde un par de meses Alice estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, y lo que realmente sé es que no quiero saber que es...

Desde hace 2 años no me importa, ni quiero saber, lo que los demás hacen o hagan con sus vidas, ya ni me interesa lo que haga con la mía…más bien dicho mi eternidad. Desde que yo la dejé a _ELLA, _pensando que la pondría en peligro por estar conmigo, mi inmortalidad se había _convertido _en una eternidad monótona, sin alegrías, sin sorpresas, sin entusiasmos, sin nada…absolutamente _nada…_Pues mi luzse había_ ido _y laoscuridad_ regresado._

Estaba sentado en una silla viendo por la ventana el amanecer...Mi mirada se había perdido en el horizonte, en el más allá de las angustias y tristezas que sentía en _estos momentos…_

-Abre la puerta, POR FAVOR!!!

Abrí la puerta…mi hermana algunas veces sí que podía ser MUY insoportable.

-Vamos Edward vístete rápido-dijo con voz autoritaria- creo que esa camisa la has utilizado más de 23 veces- agregó mientras señalaba mi MUY arrugada camiseta… _¿había contado las veces que me la había puesto?-_toma-limitó a decir mientras que extendía sus manos para entregarme una camisa blanca de _botones,_ y unos vaqueros limpios.-_Suerte- _pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

_¿Suerte? _que habrá querido decir con eso…

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude para nuevamente sentarme en la silla para mirar lejos hacia un punto no fijo…

_Eso cambia las cosas-_Había dicho _ELLA_ hace 2 años. Creo que si dieran el premio al hombre o vampiro más estúpido de la faz de la tierra, ese sería yo.

No había explicación para describir lo que he sentido y lo que sigo sintiendo…pero lo único que se…es que nunca me perdonare si lo que le hice la ha hecho sufrir.

-_apúrate Edward, ya nos vamos-_pensó Jasper en el piso de abajo, ahora me sentía más calmado y tranquilo gracias a él, pero el _dolor_ nunca cesaría…

Salí de la habitación, agarré mi mochila y otras cosas para luego bajar las escaleras y encontrarme a todos reunidos en la sala familiar. Esme y carlisle estaban parados junto al sofá en donde se encontraban sentados Emmett y Rosalie, al lado de ellos estaban Alice y Jasper.

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿crees que vas a estar bien?-dijo Esme con demasiada preocupación en su voz.

-Edward ya es _grande _Esme, Él ya tiene 112 años y se puede cuidar solito- dijo Rosalie con su muy buen humor (nótese el sarcasmo).

-por favor Rosalie –la regaño Esme- tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Edward, hijo, tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites-limitó a decir Carlisle mientras que me daba una triste y preocupada sonrisa.

Rosalie bufó-_voy a ser directa Cullen, ya me tienes harta con tu melancolía y tu tristeza y bla, bla, bla_-pensó Rosalie con mucha rabia…MUCHA…-_Se que no soy muy buena ni cariñosa, pero no soporto que nos contagies tu mala vibra, así que…también te ayudare en lo que quieras-_Me sorprendió lo que dijo al final, tal vez si que los estaba hartando a todos.

-Gracias…gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí, pero les prometo que voy a estar _bien_.-dije.

-Todavía no entiendo porque elegiste medicina-dijo Alice desconcertada-¿no hacen experimentos con _sangre_?

-Sí-esta vez intervino carlisle por mí- pero solo va ir por unos meses, ya que los primeros meses nunca hacen experimentos o cosas con sangre, solo dan teoría. Luego irá al hospital conmigo.

-¿Pero ya no estudiaste medicina con Carlisle hace _mucho_?-me preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa- o es que quieres estudiar la anatomía humana más a _fondo-_Al decir lo último soltó una carcajada que hizo que Rosalie le diera su buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch-Emmett se _hizo _el dolido.

-Emmett, eres un vampiro, no sientes el dolor-dijo Rosalie MUY furiosa- y deja de hacer bromas.

-Vámonos…se nos va a ser tarde-dijo Alice agarrando el braza de Jasper, para luego pararse y llegar a la puerta-vamos en el volvo de Edward…es más rápido.-nos dijo a todos. Algo trama lose.

&&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

Llegamos al instituto. Estacioné mi volvo en el estacionamiento, alrededor no había ningún auto aparcado, por lo que era un _buen_ lugar…

…Todos bajamos de auto y como _siempre _todas las personas voltearon para vernos llegar a las puertas de la universidad.

No tardaron en comenzar los cotilleos sobre nosotros.

-_Son hermosos_-

-_Wow que chica, la del cabello rubio_- le dijo un chico a alguien, Emmett gruñó.

-_Mira ese chico, el de cabello cobrizo… es divino!!!-_

_-Se parece a Robert Pattinson-_

_-Qué lindo…lástima que esta con la chica esa bajita- _Sentícomo Alice gruñía

-_bajita pero se mueve bien_-

Vi como ciertos chicos y chicas comenzaban a imaginar cosas indebidas sobre nosotros, no le di importancia…Esto sucede _cada_ año.

Fuimos donde la secretaria _Amy Rigston…_Al vernos, sonrió.

-Edward Cullen-Me entregó un papel con mis horarios de clase. Comenzó a imaginarse cosas obscenas sobre mi personas… ¿es que todas las chicas y hasta mujeres grandes piensan así de mí? **(Si!!!! XD).**

-gracias-limite a decir, mientras que me escabullía hacia mi salón

Mis hermanos y yo nos separamos para ir a nuestros respectivos salones. Llegué al salón 17-mmm-parcece que mi "supuesta" edad eterna me persigue hasta en el instituto. Abrí la puerta. Todos los del salón estaban hablando, riendo y haciendo desorden -_como siempre-_ pensé.

Me senté en un lugar vacío de dos sillas, nadie se sentaría a mi lado…

En ese momento sentí un olor a fresias…ese olor fuerte y delicioso que hace años no sentía… ¿podría ser _ELLA_?...no…tal vez sea otra chica con el mismo fuerte olor a sangre que tenía…

…-Bella- Se había abierto la puerta mostrando a una hermosa chica con ojos color chocolate…era _Ella, mi _Bella. No podía creer que estaba aquí a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tenía la misma expresión que la mía.

-Edward- Se le quebró la voz al final. Su hermosas mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor, y en sus ojos de asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas que luego cayeron por sus suaves mejillas.

No pude soportarlo…se veía tan débil ahí parada en el medio del salón, se vía más delgada, y tenía GRANDES ojeras en sus bellos ojos. Me paré de mi asiento y corrí hacia ella, la rodeé con mis brazos. La apreté más hacia mi cuerpo, lo raro fue que ella no me apartó, parecía una necesidad…

**Bella pov**

...Definitivamente era _EL… _Edward…no sé porque no lo aparte, pero sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, hizo que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor se me olvidara por completo…

…La puerta se abrió, me sobresalte y me aparte rápidamente de Edward…Era la profesora.

-tomen asiento-dijo con mal humor.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared o más bien dicho entra la puerta y Edward.

Sentía como Edward me miraba mientras yo seguía sin saber que hacer…

-Siéntense-no me había percatado que la profesora también nos estaba mirando, igual que los demás chicos del salón.

Él solo se quedó mirándome sin moverse

-¿tengo que repetirlo?-dijo la profesora, ya sacándome de quicio.

No conteste, mis palabras no salían de mi boca.

Las lágrimas ya habían dejado de caer y creo que hoy no podía suceder nada _peor_…

Edward, se fue a su respectivo asiento. Yo solo miré hacia adelante, pero todos los puestos estaban ocupados excepto uno…

Fui con toda mi dignidad y orgullo, y me senté al lado de Edward. Retracto lo que había dicho antes, esto sí que podría ser peor. No solo volvía a escuchar su hermosa voz en mi cabeza, sino que los sueños que tenía con él no era nada comparado con tenerlo en persona. Además _¿Qué hace el aquí?_...

-bueno-dijo la profesora fastidiada-Me llamo Claire, hoy vamos a empezar viendo un video sobre la estructura y fisiología del cuerpo humano, la próxima clase me traerán un ensayo de lo que aprendieron en el video……

No seguí escuchando, lo único que quiero es despertar de este aterrador sueño. Pero la suerte _nunca_ está de mi lado.

Sentía como Edward tenía los ojos clavados en mí, no quería voltearme para no encontrar con sus bellos y profundos ojos. Me acomodé el cabello, creando una cortina entre nosotros, suspire…_la hora iba a ser larga_.

La profesora puso el video, traté de prestar atención aunque es muy difícil hacerlo mientras que dos ojos dorados te seguían viendo…

Pareció que se percató de mi inquietud, ya que luego giro los ojos hacia adelante para luego largar un pequeño suspiro… Aunque su aliento no estuviera cerca de mí, sentí como el frío aire rozaba mi piel. Tuve un pequeño estremecimiento, y mi corazón se aceleró, no puedo creer que él todavía me hiciera reaccionar así. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar que podía escuchar mi corazón, y parece que fue así, porque vi por el rabillo del ojo como se transformaba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa torcida, aunque la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiii…..Sonó el timbre

Fui la primera en pararme, pero la mala suerte me hizo otra jugada…-_cuidado_-parece que mi equilibrio nunca iba a _cambiar_. Ibaa chocar con el suelo hasta que sentí unas frías y suaves manos agarrar mi brazo. Me volteé para encararlo…

-Parece que no has cambiado-dijo Edward con su aterciopelada voz.

-Parece que tú tampoco- boba…boba…boba…es un VAMPIRO.

EL me miró sin comprender.

-Era una broma- agache la cabeza, no quería que viera el pequeño rubor en mis mejillas.

-¿Pue…puedo…ha…hablar contigo?- ¿Edward tartamudeando?, esto es nuevo.

Lo que más temía comenzó a suceder. El quería hablar de nuestro reencuentro y yo no estaba lista, quizás se siente culpable por la manera en que nos habíamos vuelto a ver _¿Por qué tenía que llorar?_, quizás siente lástima de mí por verme frágil y dolida, debe estar riéndose al darse cuenta de que no había superado de que él me había dejado, y no le voy a dar la razón para hacerlo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- limité a decir mientras salía corriendo del salón.

&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

Gracias a Dios que los pasillos estaban llenos, así _el _no podría encontrarme tan fácilmente…Aunque mi olor me delataría…

Cuando iba a cruzar otro pasillo sentí una voz femenina que me llamó. Me volteé para encontrarme a…a…Alice.

Estaba radiante…como _siempre._

_-_Bella- dijo mientras me abrazaba- no sabes cuánto te he extrañado

-Yo también Alice- No podía creer esto, eso quería decir que los demás Cullen estában aquí-también te he extrañado… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Antes de que ella contestara, sentí nombrar nuevamente mi nombre desde lo lejos, pero esta vez era una voz masculina, era…

-Es Edward –dijo Alice empujándome suavemente hacia adelante-corre hacia el estacionamiento…

-¿Pero qué va a pasar?-le pregunté desconcertada

-Solo corre, ya está llegando hacia acá.

Corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar al estacionamiento como dijo Alice…Justo cuando iba a entrar a mi carro, una fría mano me toco el hombro, me estremecí, sabía quién era…

Me volteé…ahí en frente de mis ojos estaba Edward. Mis sueños no eran nada pero nada comparado con lo que veía. Él estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí, tanto que podía sentir su frío aliento rozar contra mis labios. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar…_malditas hormonas humanas_…agaché mi cabeza.

-¿porque huyes?-me preguntó, mientras que apoyaba su mano en mi mentón y la subía para entrelazar nuestras miradas. Me perdí completamente en sus oscuros y profundos ojos…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-lo contraataqué con otra pregunta

-yo pregunté primero-dijo con cierto afán

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Huyes…por mí –no era una pregunta más bien era una afirmación.

-¿para qué quieres saber?-sentía como la rabia me carcomía y las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en mis ojos –ya nada importa.

-respóndeme algo-dijo mientras con la yema de su dedo limpiaba una de mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué?-la voz se me quebró

-¿Me… has extrañado?-me preguntó mientras sostenía mi mirada-porque yo sí.-Me dio una triste pero significativa sonrisa.

¿Mis oídos estaban bien?...EL siempre había sido curioso pero esta pregunta era muy… ¿directa?...Además ¿había dicho que me había extrañado?

-No te he extrañado- dije, las palabras habían sonado muy verdaderas. Agache la cabeza. No quería que él se sintiera culpable porque yo seguía……sintiendo algo por el….Si, después de 2 años, seguía sintiendo algo más fuerte que el amor…

-dilo con el corazón en la mano-limitó a decir. Yo no podía hacerlo, no era capaz ni siquiera de repetir esas palabras que no eran ciertas. Suspiro, y agarro una de mis manos con sus fríos dedos y la puso en su pecho-Tu puedes-agregó, mientras apretaba mas mi mano.

Su contacto me hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarle…Error…

-no…te...he extrañado-se me quebró la voz al final, una de mis lagrimas comenzó a caer, él la atrapó con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-No te creo-dijo mientras que acariciaba mi mejilla.

**Ta ta ta taaannn (música macabra)…¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?...los únicos que los saben es Dios, Alice y yo…XD**

**¿Por qué Edward fue tan directo?...en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán**

**El único adelanto que les puedo dar es que Emmett, Rosalie y Bella se encontraran…pero…¿Cómo?...uajajajaja (risa malévola)…Les doy el consejo de que sean mal pensados…XDXDXD**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto…nos vemos…**

**Mas reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD**

***lowel-ady***


	3. si,tengo novio

**Capítulo 3: **_**sí,**_** es mi novio**

**Edward pov**

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- Limitó a decir mientras salía corriendo del salón.

Vi como su silueta desaparecía por la puerta, la soledad estaba inundando poco a poco el espacio en donde hace 2 segundos ella se encontraba. El salón de clase estaba totalmente vacío. Solo estaba yo, parado en el medio del salón rememorando desde el momento en que nos reencontramos hasta que _ella _había salido por la puerta.

Reaccioné…_ELLA_ estaba aquí…la había vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo, Aunque sé que ella no me perdonaría después de lo que le hice.

Estaba entre hablar con _ella_ o irme para desaparecer, por su bien, aunque después de tanto tiempo queriendo saber cómo estaba y como se sentía _ella_, iba a ser difícil volver hacer lo que hice hace 2 años.

Salí corriendo afuera del salón a una velocidad considerablemente humana, era muy difícil saber donde se encontraba ya que había miles y miles de alumnos corriendo, caminando, y tropezándose… ¿tropezándose?...

Sentí es ese momento un pequeño golpe a lo lejos. Fui corriendo hacia dónde provino ese pequeño sonido…

…y ahí estaba…pero…espera… ¿estaba hablando con Alice?...-BELLA-Grité el nombre de ella desde lo lejos. _Su nombre sonaba tan hermoso._

Solo vi como Alice le susurraba - _corre hacia el estacionamiento…_-y luego Bella salía corriendo de ahí…

Llegué donde Alice… ahora TODO encajaba…_ella_, lo sabía todo desde un principio.

-tú sabías que ella estaba aquí ¿cierto?-le pregunté un poco alterado

-Un _hola_ me haría bien, ¿no crees?-dijo divertida. ¿Qué le veía ella de divertido?

-Alice no estoy para bromas-dije enfurruñado.- ¿Tú sabías esto desde hace meses?

-sí-Me dio una triste sonrisa, para luego poner una mano sobre mi hombro- Edward…esta es tu oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes por ella…algo me dice que ella te ha extrañado todo este tiempo como tú a ella.

-quisiera saber que fue lo que sintió Bella al verme-dije mientras bajaba la mirada-quizás ella…ya tiene a _alguien_ en su vida. Quiero saber si ella me ha extrañado.

-pues…pregúntaselo-dijo sin preocupación. Parece que Alice ya sabía lo que ocurriría después…Aunque el futuro podría cambiar…

-¿hablas enserio? No se molestaría por yo ser tan… ¿directo?

-Descúbrelo por ti mismo. Apúrate ya está subiendo a su nuevo auto…no muy nuevo ahora-había un brillo inocente en sus ojos, parecía que decía la verdad.

-está bien-fue lo único que dije antes de salir corriendo, _hacia el estacionamiento…_

…y nuevamente ahí estaba, con su fino y delicado cuerpo llegando a su auto. Llegué lo más rápido que pude…ojala que ningún humano me haya visto…

Puse mi mano en su hombro, sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo mi pálida piel, y su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente. Se giró, solo para ver sus hermosos y húmedos ojos, y como sus preciosas y suaves mejillas se teñían de un leve rubor. Bajo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué huyes?-le pregunté. Mientras ponía mi mano en su mentón y la levantaba para entrelazar nuestras miradas… No sé cómo pude alejarme tanto tiempo de eso hermosos y brillantes ojos color chocolate.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-me contraatacó con otra pregunta.

-yo pregunté primero-dije con un poco de afán.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- Dijo con un poco de rabia en la voz

-Huyes… por mí- dije. No era una pregunta más bien era una afirmación.

-¿para qué quieres saber?-se le quebró la voz al final, vi como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su bella faz.-ya nada importa-¿Qué nada importaba?

-Respóndeme algo- dije mientras con la yema de mis dedos limpiaba una de sus lágrimas. Su piel era tan suave y delicada…

-¿Qué?-la voz se le quebró

-¿me…haz extrañado?-dije lo que Alice me había aconsejado…Ella debía saber lo que seguía sintiendo por ella.-porque yo si-le di una triste sonrisa. Creo que hasta para mí, la pregunta sonó demasiado curiosa, y creo que ella se dio cuenta.

-no te he extrañado-Agachó su pequeña cabeza. Sus palabras me hirieron desde lo más profundo de mi alma, si es que yo tenía, claro. Esas palabras habían sonado tan verdaderas, aunque no estaba seguro si eran totalmente ciertas, ya que su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente.

-dilo con el corazón en la mano-limité a decir. Viendo que ella no hacía nada, suspiré y agarré su delicada mano para ponerla en mi pecho, su cálido contacto hizo que miles de recuerdos inundaran mi mente: el primer día que nos conocimos, el prado, cuando me sentaba al lado de ella en la cama y comenzaba a cantar su nana para que durmiera, cuando decía mi nombre en sueños, su cálido aliento tocando mis labios y…por último mi gran estupidez…dejarla.-tu puedes-agregué mientras apretaba más su mano sobre mi pecho.

Levantó la cabeza y entrelazamos nuestras miradas, en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas. Ella estaba nerviosa y sorprendida a la vez, sabía que ella mentía…

-no… te… he extrañado-Se le quebró la voz al final, una de sus lagrimas comenzó a caer, yo la atrapé con la mano que me quedaba libre.

-no te creo-dije mientras que me acercaba mas a ella y acariciada suavemente su mejilla.

Ella solo cerró los ojos. En estos momentos me hubiera gustado que es lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Pues…no me creas-dijo abriendo de golpe sus bellos ojos y soltando la mano que tenía en mi pecho-solo déjame en paz-dijo mientras subía a su carro, apretaba el acelerador y desaparecía por el _horizonte_…

**Bella pov**

Llegué a mi departamento, esto NO podía estar sucediéndome a mí, él NO podía estar aquí, pero…estaba.

No sé de donde saque las palabras para decirle lo que le dije, quizás él quería hablar sobre lo que paso hace 2 años, he iba a desaparecer nuevamente…y no quería volver a vivir _eso._

Me acosté en mi cama, pensado en lo que me había dicho hace dos horas-_me… haz extrañado?...porque yo si_- esas bellas y significativas palabras me hacían pensar en un montón de cosas…y ¿si él me había extrañado?

Reprimí rápidamente ese pensamiento para luego ver la hora que era en mi reloj de mano, ya estaba _anocheciendo. _No me había dado cuenta pero, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en lo más oscuro y profundo del atardecer para empezar un _nuevo_ crepúsculo.

Decidí, bañarme para aliviar mis músculos agarrotados y pensar un poco…solo un poco…en lo que había pasado hoy

Luego de-mmm- 3 horas y media de meditar, llorar y pensar. Me fui directamente a mi confortable y suave cama. Fue muy difícil tratar de dormir, ya que mis pensamientos solo iban hacia un solo lugar…Edward.

Ya no quería pensar en lo de hoy, lo único que quería era despertar de este _sueño _o_ pesadilla_…pues tenía una idea de lo que sucedería después…él… volvería a desaparecer y yo volvería a sufrir…

Luego, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Estaba en el prado, a la poca luz del atardecer, el frío aire rozaba suavemente mi piel mientras miraba como el sol se escondía entre las tinieblas, en ese momento algo o alguien rodeó mi cintura, su frío contacto me hizo estremecer, para luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos y caernos en la húmeda hierba._

-_no te vayas…por favor- dije mientras me apegaba más a su ceñido cuerpo._

_-quisiera hacerlo…pero te haría más daño de lo que te estoy haciendo- dijo su aterciopelada voz, mientras me daba un pequeño y suave beso en la frente._

_-si te vas…eso es lo que me haría daño-dije bajando la mirada_

_-te amo-limitó a decir mientras cogía mi cabeza con sus dos manos y la levantaba para entrelazar nuestras miradas-nunca volvería a hacerte daño-me susurró suavemente en el oído…_

Me desperté de golpe en el medio de la oscuridad, comencé a sacudir mi cabeza para sacar el sueño que había tenido hace 1 segundo.

Mire hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de mi cama. No era la misma ventana de mi cuarto, pero me traía muchos recuerdos.

Sentí un ruido, al otro lado del cuarto…Giré rápidamente para encontrarme…con…con…Edward…

Estaba ahí…sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad, mirándome fijamente al los ojos sosteniéndome la mirada. ¿Él estaba aquí? No podía ser cierto… ¿él como sabía mi dirección?...me hacía estas preguntas en mi interior mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosas y brillantes pupilas…

Mis ojos no pudieron mas, por lo que tuve que bajar la mirada y restregarme los ojos con las manos. Subí la cabeza nuevamente y lo único que encontré fue la soledad rodeándome en la habitación. Lo busque con la mirada por toda la habitación desde mi cama, luego baje de ella para salir corriendo hacia la ventana y ver…nada.

Salí de la habitación, y corrí al baño para lavarme la cara con agua.

¿Y si él no estuvo aquí, y fue toda mi imaginación?...

&&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&&

Me levante de la cama, después de lo de ayer a la noche, no había vuelto a soñar absolutamente nada…

Hice la misma rutina de todas las mañanas solo que mas apurada, hoy iba a comprobar si _ÉL_ no se había ido de la escuela, o más bien dicho del país.

Una parte de mi quiere que se valla, pero la otra parte quiere que se quede y _nunca _se valla.

Me subí al carro, y anduve a una velocidad considerable ya que al subir la velocidad a 120 k/h su hermosa y aterciopelada voz inundaba mi cabeza y…bueno…me desconcentraba. Es raro, ya que solo empecé a escuchar su voz desde ayer en la mañana, pero al regresar de la universidad a mi departamento a una velocidad muy alta, su voz casi me hizo estrellarme nuevamente.

Llegue, rápido al instituto, aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento, y para mi desconcierto, ahí estaba el gran y reluciente volvo plateado.

Nadie estaba adentro, así que corrí rápido hacia adentro del instituto para ir a mi casillero.

Mientras que iba caminando, o más bien dicho trotando por el pasillo, observando que no había muchas personas alrededor, oí varios ruidos _muy_ raros y extraños a lo lejos. Mientras que iba acercándome a mi casillero, los ruidos iban aumentando. Llegué a una habitación de limpieza, de donde provenían esos raros ruiditos o mejor dicho ruidotes, estaba entre abrir la puerta o seguir adelante, cuando estaba por elegir la opción dos sentí como alguien soltaba un gemido dentro de la puerta. Digamos que la curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso a Bella.

Abrí la puerta…para encontrarme a...Emmett y Rosalie en TODO su esplendor…yo al igual que ellos los miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

-¡BELLA!-gritaron los dos al unísono, después de un rato.

Yo solo les cerré las puertas en las narices, no quería ser maleducada, pero creo que ya había visto _demasiado_…

Seguí caminando derecho hacia mi objetivo: casillero

Tratando de _olvidar _lo que había visto hace unos segundos… eso…fue… TRAUMÁTICO!!!...ojala que no sueñe con estas cosas en la noche…

-BELLA-se escuchó nuevamente a lo lejos, me giré enseguida para encontrarme a…Emmett y Rosalie enfrente mío…y con ropa…

-Hermanitaaaaa-dijo Emmett mientras me daba un GRAN abrazo de _oso-_ no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-dijo mientras me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo y me levanta del suelo-no ha sido lo mismo sin ti-agregó mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-yo…también…te he …extrañado mucho…Emmett-no me salía el aliento para decir las palabras- me… estas estrangulando-agregué mientras él me bajaba de sus brazos.

-perdón, es que te he extrañado tantooo-dijo mientras me daba otro abrazo, pero esta vez mas suave.

-la vas a estrangular, idiota- esta vez hablo para mi sorpresa Rosalie.

Emmett se separó rápidamente. Rosalie lo apartó bruscamente…para…darme un…abrazo, espera… ¿esto no se ve todos los días…o más bien dicho se veía.

Su abrazo fue tierno y cariñoso, ¿esta era ella?...¿la Rosalie que conozco o conocía? .Se separo lentamente de mi para luego agarrar la mano de su esposo.

Emmett al igual que yo la veíamos sorprendidos con los ojos como platos.

-¿qué no puedo abrazarla-le dijo a Emmett- yo también te he extrañado-agregó Rosalie, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

-También te he extrañado, Rose…y ¿cómo han estado?-pregunté

-no sé si mejor que tu, pero si hablas en general…bien-dijo Emmett mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-oh-muy lo único que pude decir.

-Bella perdón por lo que acabaste de ver hace unos minutos…es que nosotros estamos estudiando ingeniería civil y es muy…aburrida

-¿Ingeniería civil?-pregunté con una cejan alzada.

-Es que ya hemos estudiado la mayoría de las carreras universitarias, así que me interesó estudiar ingeniería con Rose-dijo prestándole importancia.

-¿te intereso?-dije alzando mas las cejas.

-ha-suspiro- está bien, es que estaba aburrido en casa y se me ocurrió molestar a Jasper-sonrió al pensar en eso- Entonces, él se enfado y…bueno…rompimos una pared que da a la cocina, y Esme se enfadó. Así que tengo que aprender ingeniería civil para poder arreglar la maldita pared

-mmm-fue lo único que dije para no reírme-y… ¿Cómo esta Esme y Carlisle?-agregue después de unos segundos.

-bien….un poco preocupados por…Edward.

-oh-no quise preguntar, no quería saber qué pasaba…

-¿no viste algo…en…tu habi…-la boca de Emmett fue cerrada por las pequeñas manos de Rosalie.

-creo que debemos irnos mi amor, ya va a sonar la campana-dijo mientras me daba una triste sonrisa -adiós Bella creo que nos veremos pronto, gusto en…volver a verte.

Las manos de Rosalie destaparon la boca de Emmett.

-sí también fue un…¿a quién engaño?...NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE!!!!-gritó Emmett dándome otro abrazo- te extrañe hermanita- él no sabía cuánto me hubiera gustado volver a ser su _hermanita_…pero me gustaba que lo dijera…

Luego de abrazarnos, _nuevamente, _me fui a mi casillero, sin más interrupciones…hasta que…

Sonó _claro de luna _en mi celular. Metí mis manos en mi bolso para sacar mi viejo y muy maltratado celular, -_ya era tiempo de comprar uno nuevo- _pensé.

-¿hola?

-¿Bella?-sonó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡¡¡¡¡JACOB!!!!!-grité, muy emocionada-¿¡¡¡Cómo ESTAS HACE MUCHO QUE NO LLAMAS!!!?.

-Jajaja-se echó a reír-baja la voz ni que fuera sordo…y tu también nunca me llamas…me siento ofendido-le hubiera creído si al decir lo último no hubiera soltado una carcajada-¿cómo estas, mi pequeña Bella?

-mmm…heeee….bien-dije media desconcertada.

-no te creo-¿Dónde habré oído esa misma frase?-te pasa algo…DIME.-agregó con voz autoritaria.

-_ÉL_…ha vuelto-dije preparada para los insultos provenientes que iba a escuchar de Jake, pero en vez de eso, solo escuché…silencio.- mmm…¿estás ahí?...¿Jake?...

-como, así que _ÉL…_¡¡¡¡¡ESTA AQUÍ!!!!!

-Después te cuento, es una larga historia…

-Voy allá enseguida… ¿vas a estar en tu casa?...

-si…pero no hace falta, me las sé arreglar solas.

-¿estás sola?

-si…por favor Jake…_ÉL_ no me va a ser daño…te lo prometo…

-igual, voy para allá, no voy a permitir que ese…chupasangre, te vuelva a hacer lo que te hiso hace 2 años…igual quiero verte, hace mucho que no lo hago.

-yo también te extraño-esa frase se la debí decir, también a otra _persona…_-¿cuando vienes?

-ya…estoy llegando…

-¿¡QUE!?

-era una sorpresa, pero ahora he pisado el acelerador a fondo.

Htmp-bufé-esto no podía estar pasándome a mi…¿Dónde habré escuchado esa misma frase?

-ok…nos vemos…en mi departamento

-te quiero…Bells…cuídate.

Colgó…siempre supe que yo era un imán para los problemas, y parece que después de dos años, no se había ido…

-Bella- Me congelé, o más bien dicho me paralicé, su aterciopelada voz era…hermosa. Todo este tiempo tratando de evitarlo y ahora estaba parado atrás de mi. Me volteé, para derretirme en sus profundos ojos.

-¿sí?

-¿co… como…es..estas?-tartamudeo. Se veía tan tierno cuando lo hacía.

-bien…y…¿tu?-estaba un poco incómoda.

-bien-contestó, mientras sostenía mi mirada.

Seguimos hablando por más de una hora, esperando que tocaran la campana. Era raro estar hablando como si nada con…Edward. Conversamos como si nada, sobre los trabajos de la próxima semana, talleres, exámenes, profesores, en fin todo sobre el instituto, hasta que tocamos temas más personales, pues mi suerte _nunca_ dura para _siempre. _

_-¿_tienes…novio?-me preguntó, bajando la mirada.

Me quedé pensando. Si decía "no", él iba a pensar que he estada sufriendo por su huida, pero, ¿y si decía si?

-sí, si tengo…novio.

-oh-se le quebró la voz al final-y…¿Cómo se llama?-agregó

-mmm…no sabía que decir, así que dije el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza-Jacob Black.

**Listo…perdón **_**por**_** no actualizar rápido T.T… la mayor culpa la tiene el profesor de inglés, sino hubiera sido por él, hubiera subido también el cuarto capítulo ( I hate english ¬¬)**

**Bueno…volviendo a lo nuestro. ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?, ¿cómo hará Bella para que esta mentira perdure?...pues sépanlo en el próximo capítulo de: **_**"Eclipse lunar"**_

**Trataré de actualizar rápido (si no es por el profesor de ingles, claro ¬¬)…nos vemos…**

**Mas reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD**

***lowel-ady***


	4. mi mentira, tu mentira

**Capítulo 4: mi mentira, tu mentira**

**Bella pov **

La mañana pasó considerablemente rápido, después de que Edward y yo habláramos, de mi "supuesto" novio, no nos habíamos dirigido más la palabra, ya que…digamos…que él…estaba… ¿celoso?...si, celoso. No me pregunten porque, o quizás es mi imaginación. Además de que sus labios eran… ¡DESPIERTA BELLA!

_**Flash back**_

_-mmm…no sabía que decir, así que dije el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza-Jacob Black._

_-¿¡JACOB!?-gritó, como si fuera una mala palabra-¿EL CHUCHO? … perdón ¿LOBO?-dijo con desagrado._

_-no le digas así, y baja la voz, además es mi mejor am…-carraspee-mejor novio que he tenido, y la persona que me ha apoyado en _TODO_ momento-dije, enfatizando la palabra _todo_…_

_-¿todo?...oh-fue lo único que dijo.-¿mejor…novio?-agregó casi con voz inaudible, aunque después de tantos años con vampiros, mis oídos se habían desarrollado lo bastante bien para poder escucharlo._

_-sip-dije asiéndome la desinteresada y forzando una sonrisa_

_-Bella…él …te puede hacer mucho…daño, si se enfada…-dijo con dificultad para hablar, luego, subió la cabeza para entrelazar su nítida mirada con la mía-no …me quiero meter…pero…quiero…que estés bien,_ que nadie te lastime_-la última parte la dijo en tono poco audible._

_-debiste pensar eso antes-susurré lo MAS bajito que pude, para que no me escuchara, pero para mi desgracia, nunca me acuerdo que él me puede escuchar sean las circunstancias que se presenten._

_-¿Qué…dijiste?-dijo mientras que se acercaba más hacia mi cuerpo. Se acercó tanto que podía sentir su frio aliento rozar contra mis labios-¿hablas enserio?-agregó, mientras que su fornido pecho me estrujaba contra el casillero, y colocaba sus manos a cada lado de éste para quedar totalmente atrapada entre el casillero y el hermoso…perdón…malditamente sexy cuerpo de Edward…espera…¿yo dije eso?. Sus labios que estaban a escasos centímetros míos, tocaron mis labios, luego, comenzaron a moverse suavemente mientras una de sus manos que me aprisionaba contra él, la ponía en mi cintura, y lo peor de todo fue…que le correspondí. No lo aparte, la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo, tener sus labios nuevamente pegados a los míos era algo que añoraba, aunque sé que después de esto, iba a ser más difícil tratar de NO sufrir por su larga ausencia. Profundizamos el beso, no sé porque lo hice…pero él no me apartó, como si fuera una necesidad para los dos. Tuve la necesidad de respirar por lo que rompí el beso para poder hacerlo. Él no se apartó, solo levanto la cara para quedar a escasos centímetros míos. Todo el mundo en la escuela nos miraba...raro._

_-¿por qué…hiciste…eso?-jadee, no podía casi respirar, y creo que necesitaba un cardiólogo para que revisara mi muy descontrolado corazón._

_-perdón…no quise hacerlo, pero… me correspondiste-dijo serio, sin ningún tono de burla en la voz para luego embozar una pequeña y tierna sonrisa torcida, de las que me encantan… ¡bella despierta!_

_-…_

_Justo cuando iba a decir un par de insultitos, sonó la campana_

_-solo…no vuelvas… a hacer eso…tú no eres nadie… para venir… y besarme como si nada-seguía jadeando, mientras me iba perdiendo por el pasillo-además… no importa… que te haya correspondido, ¿o quieres que se enfade…Jacob?-sentí un suave gruñido desde lo lejos, sabía que él me escucharía._

_**Fin flash back**_

Nuevamente sonó la campana para irnos, parece que ella se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga y salvación.

-No se olviden que mañana festejaremos el día de san Valentín-limitó a decir la profesora, mientras todos salíamos del salón, y para mi sorpresa Edward no me retuvo.

Odio el san Valentín desde-mmm- hace 2 años, la verdad es que si fuera por mí no iría mañana a la universidad, primero porque me pone triste ese día, y segundo porque…Edward esta aquí y sería más duro mirarlo a la cara. Pero tengo que venir, ya que si no nos ponen falta, y eso me baja la nota.

Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos, sin ninguna interrupción, sin ruidos, sin abrazos estranguladores, sin ninguna nueva sorpresa…en fin, nada interesante, hasta que…

Salí por las puertas del instituto, para encontrarme, parado en una moto muy… ¿hermosa?...a Jacob…"mi" Jacob…

-¿¡Jake!?-corrí hacia sus musculosos brazos, él me correspondió, abrazándome mas fuerte contra su pecho-te dije que nos encontráramos en mi departamento-dije, esta vez rabiosa, ¿es que él no podía esperar?

-qué lindo _reencuentro_ de casi un año sin no vernos-dijo con sarcasmo mientras me apartaba de él- me aburrí de esperarte, así que me imaginé que estabas en el instituto… espera… ¿_ÉL_ está aquí? -preguntó bajando la voz.

-si-limité a decir mientras que bajaba la mirada.

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites-dijo, poniéndome una mano en el mentón y levantándolo para mirarme profundamente a los ojos.

-gracias-limité a decir. Él me dio un suave abrazo. Cerré los ojos, ya que de ellos habían caído unas cuantas e insignificantes lágrimas, pero cuando los abrí, a lo lejos en un gran y reluciente volvo, estaba apoyado Edward mirándonos fijamente, penetrando dentro de mis ojos. Me aparte rápidamente de Jacob, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, casi en las comisuras de sus labios.

-y… ¿eso que fue?-dijo dándome una reluciente sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-solo sígueme la corriente, te explicaré en casa-le susurré al oído.

**Edward pov**

Ella me había correspondido…se sentía tan bien tener sus cálidos, suaves y reconfortables labios en los míos. Pero ahora ella estaba abrazando, riéndose y jugueteando con su noviesucho Jacob Black. Ese…perro me las pagarías pronto, aunque él no tiene nada que ver con esto…creo. Solo son mis celos, además de que no debería tenerlos ya que veo a Bella muy feliz y contenta…. bueno… parece estarlo, porque nuestro beso decía _todo_ lo contrario.

Bella y…él se tomaron de las manos y se montaron a la moto del chuc…perdón…Jacob. Ella extendió sus manos para ponerlas en la cintura de él y apretarlo contra su cuerpo, él solo le sonrió abiertamente y encendió el motor, le susurró algo al oído, que para mi sorpresa no lo oí, creo que estaba muy concentrado en ella para poder escuchar algo, ella solo lo abrazó mas y le dio una triste sonrisa, para luego, perderse entre las tinieblas…

Quizás él le da _más_ de lo que yo le he dado en el pasado, además, ¿ella no se puede enamorar de gente normal?. Primero un vampiro y ahora un licántropo, ¿es que no puede enamorarse de un humano?...pues la respuesta parece que es: no.

_-Edward ¿estás bien?-_pensó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-si…eso creo.

-_esta bien, Alice ya me contó que _ella_ ha vuelto, no te preocupes, solo cálmate estas muy…alterado._

-¿cómo quieres que me calme?-dije mas alterado de lo que estaba, mientras seguía miraba por donde ellos habían desaparecido…-ella…esta feliz con él, aunque eso me debería poner contento ya que ella no se encuentra mal…

-tú no sabes si ella…miente.

-…….-iba a decir algo, pero luego cerré la boca, ¿y si Jasper tenía razón?

Me levanté rápidamente de donde estaba apoyado en el volvo, para luego salir corriendo a una velocidad humana hacia el bosque y perderme entre los árboles, luego cuando estuve bien dentro de este, corrí todo lo que pude a una velocidad vampírica que no creía que podía llegar, hacia la casa de…Bella

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

Vi una moto en la acera del edificio, no había muchas personas alrededor, por lo que me metí en un callejón por donde la otra vez me había escabullido para poder trepar y entrar en la ventana de Bella y poder verla dormir plácidamente, aunque no se como ella me había visto, sus ojos denotaban que había tenido un extravagante pero triste sueño, lo que sí me sorprendió es que siguiera hablando en sueños –_no te vayas…por favor_-había dicho ella mientras se apegaba más a su manta –_si te vas… eso es lo que me haría dañ_o- cuando había pronunciado esas palabras, me di cuenta que ella tenía razón, yo no me había preocupado por si ella sufriría tanto como para dejar un hoyo en su corazón, ya que luego-_yo también te amo…Edward_-dijo estas palabras para luego despertarse de golpe y mirar alrededor de la habitación hasta encontrarse con mis ojos viéndola fijamente a los de ella.

Hice lo mismo que hice la vez anterior, pero con más cuidado por si _él _estaba ahí…

Pero, para mi "alegría" nadie estaba en el departamento, caminé por su habitación llena de su excitante aroma. Cuando iba a pasar delante de su mesita de noche me percaté de que encima de este, había un…diario.

Lo cogí, era su diario ya que en la esquina de este decía su nombre en letras cursivas. No era un diario cualquiera… me refiero a que tiene colores oscuros, sin ningún dibujo como la mayoría de diarios que he visto. Era negro, con un toque de azul oscuro en el medio .El candado estaba abierto. No sabía si echar una pequeña mirada o no, sería bueno…pero ¿Qué podría perder?

No era especialmente un diario, solo hablaba sobre dolor, melancolía, engaño, tristeza, temor, derrumbamiento, angustia, depresión, y todos los sinónimos que puedan a ver con estas palabras.

_Diario de Isabella Marie Swam_

_Él se había ido, me había dejado sola con una herida en el corazón mientras que el dolor se iba acrecentando y me carcomía por dentro en lo más profundo del alma mientras que mis lagrimas caían sobre mi faz y la fría tierra se hundía debajo de mí, las noches se hicieron más largas y espesas mientras yo seguía viviendo con esta angustia. La depresión era cada vez más fuerte, no comía, ni bebía, ni hablaba, ni dormía. Las noches ya no tenían vida, solo estaba sola en mi fría y dura cama. Las pesadillas eran infernales, cada vez que soñaba con él, me levantaba cada maldita noche gritando, llorando, y maldiciendo su arrebatadora salida de mi maltratado corazón. Ya no podía con la melancolía, cada día, hora, minuto o segundo lo extrañaba cada vez más, cada canción, película, o personas riendo y abrazándose me recordaba a…Edward, su sonrisa torcida, sus labios, su pelo alborotado, sus abrazos, sus besos, su nana, sus frases románticas: -y así fue como el león se enamoro de la oveja- ahora puedo ver o más bien dicho sentir que fui una oveja realmente estúpida por creer que él se fijaría en mí, pues solo soy una miserable y simple…humana._

Cerré el diario, no podía seguir leyendo más, ¿yo le había causado TANTO dolor y sufrimiento?, no sé porqué pero no podía mantenerme parado aquí, yo solo quería ir hacia donde ella y decirle lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberle hecho tanto daño, que ella es la luz de mi alma, y de mi oscuridad y que no importa que sea humana, pues para mi yo soy el miserable e insignificante vampiro.

En ese momento, sonó un portazo proveniente de la puerta principal, se escuchó la hermosa voz de Bella, para luego escuchar la voz de…Jacob.

-ya llegamos-dijo ella para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

-no te preocupes, él no te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí-dijo Jacob.

-gracias-respondió ella. Me asomé por la puerta para poder verlos abrazados en medio de la sala y a ella cayéndole una lágrima por su bella mejilla, me hubiera gustado ser yo quien estuviera en el lugar de Jacob para poder acercarme a ella y quitar esa pequeña lágrima de ahí, y poder desaparecer el dolor de su corazón partido. Parece que el problema aquí…era yo, su dolor, su angustia.

Me aparté de la puerta para poder salir por donde había entrado…

**Bella pov**

Me quité los zapatos para estar más cómoda.

- ahora me vas a decir ¿porque hiciste eso en el instituto?-preguntó Jacob parándose delante de mí, y sacándome la lágrima que se me había caído.

-yo le dije a _él _que tu…bueno…que tú eras mi…novio-dije bajando la cabeza para mirar el frío suelo… todo se sentía _tan_ _frío_.-espera…_él_ estuvo aquí…otra vez

-¿cómo sabes que _él_ estuvo aquí?, ¿ha estado otras veces?-preguntó medio desconcertado.

-creo-dije- lo vi ayer en la noche, y sentí lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

-¿Qué te hiso él?-preguntó poniéndome sus grandes manos a cada lado de los hombros.-¿te hizo daño?-preguntó con rabia en la voz.

-no, solo nos miramos hasta que no pude mas, me restriegue los ojos con las manos y cuando lo volví a ver…ya no estaba.- dije a toda velocidad.

-oh-limitó a decir-¿estás bien?

-si…

-espera, ¿dijiste, que yo era tu novio?-dijo para luego soltar una gran y estridente carcajada.

-ESTO NO ES UN CHISTE-le grité.

-es…es...ta bien-trato de no reírse, pero no se contuvo-ya me calmo…espera.-y soltó otra carcajada.

-¿¡que le ves de gracioso!?-pregunté ya sacándome de mis casillas.

-no se…pero me da risa.

-ja, ja que risa-dije con sarcasmo-tienes que inventarte mejores excusas.

-perdón…tienes razón no debí reírme de eso –dijo esta vez seriamente.-no te preocupes si no me quieres contar porque lo hiciste, no lo hagas, solo dime que tengo que hacer como tú "supuesto" novio-dijo dándome una triste sonrisa.

También le di una sonrisa, yo sabía que con él se podía confiar.

-solo quiero que actúes como mi novio en frente de él…para que _él _no…

-te vuelva a lastimar- complementó él. Puso una mano en su mentón, haciendo como si pensara-me parece genial-dijo alegremente, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-bueno, creo que es suficiente de hablar sobre mí… ¿Cómo están todos en La Push? Y bueno… ¿mi padre?

-bien, Billy va todos los días donde él, ya se ha mejorado de su pre infarto, menos mal que llegué antes de que te tiraras del acantilado, quizás te hubieras… muerto, Bella.

-tal vez, pero… ¿y si me hubiera tirado? ¿Y no me hubiera muerto?… quizás… Alice me hubiera visto y…regresado…

-¿tu crees que eso hubiera pasado?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-quizás…tal vez si o tal vez…no

-ese…pedazo de…idiota, no creo que hubiera regresado-dijo demasiado rabioso.

-cálmate, con quiero que te conviertas en lobo en mi departamento, además quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado… ¿no crees?

-si tienes razón, perdón es que me da rabia-dijo enserio arrepentido

-cambiando de tema, ya hablé con Charlie antes de llegar a Chicago, sé que está muy bien y saludable-dije, tratando de cambiar de tema, pues la verdad es que no quería hablar de _él_- y… ¿Cómo esta…Hilary?

-Hermosa…como siempre.

-todos los bebes son hermosos Jake-dije tratando de no reírme.

-no te vayas a reír, además he visto fotos de Sam cuando era pequeño, y déjame decirte que no era precisamente un hermoso bebe…era más bien dicho el bebe más…feo que he visto.

-¡oye! -Le pegué en su hombro, por lo que él no sintió nada y me quedó la mano doliendo.

-¿qué?-dijo para luego reírse- no es mi culpa que sea cierto. ¿Te duele?-preguntó agarrando mi mano.

-no mucho. ¿Hilary en el futuro será…licántropo?-pregunté.

-mi padre dice que si, aunque nunca se sabe lo que deparara el futuro…Ella es tan linda, me encanta cuando se hace pasar por una lobita y me anda mordiendo a cada rato la oreja, no sé como hace, porque no tiene dientes.

-veo que estas muy imprimado ¿no?

-sí, la verdad es que no es muy lindo estarlo, pero te sientes…bien

-oh-fue lo único que dije-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

-quizás una semana, ¿puedo dormir hoy aquí?...no he podido conseguir un hotel.

-si claro, quédate en la habitación de huéspedes, ¿quieres algo para comer?

-mmm…tal vez un poco de…

Seguimos hablando por más de dos horas, habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo, luego de preparar la habitación de huéspedes, nos fuimos cada uno hacia su respectiva cama, fue difícil dormir ya que los ronquidos de Jacob se escuchaban desde el otro cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

Me levanté precipitadamente de la cama mientras sentía como las lágrimas emanaban de mis ojos, tuve otros de esos sueños con él, pero este no era un simple sueño, más bien era un muy vivido recuerdo de cuando él me dejó en el bosque…

Salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia el baño para limpiarme las lágrimas y darme un cálido baño. Cuando iba a salir de este, vi un pequeño calendario colgado al lado de la toalla, hoy era 14 de febrero: _día de san Valentín. _–_oh no_- dije para mí misma.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta para encontrarme a Jake enfrente mío, desde mi perspectiva se veía más grande.

-¿cómo dormiste chiquita?-dijo dándome una divertida sonrisa.

-yo soy más grande que tu…en edad.

-tú misma lo dijiste en edad, no altura, así que sigues siendo chiquita-dijo como si le estuviera explicando una ecuación a una niña de 5 años. Ahora que mis ojos estaban más despejados por el agua, vi que él ya estaba vestido con una camisa sin mangas que resaltaban sus músculos y unos jeans.- ¿nos vamos?-agregó

-soy yo la que me tengo que ir.

-sí, pero yo soy tu "novio", mi amor, así que te acompaño-dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra novio con sus manos.

-oh…ya entendí, ya vuelvo mi vida, voy a cambiarme-le respondí guiñándole un ojo, él solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

Llegué a la universidad en mi bello y reluciente carro (nótese el sarcasmo). Y como siempre ahí estaba el volvo de… Edward. Jacob me había regañado por no haber subido la velocidad y que pensaba que había cambiado en ese sentido. Pero no quería decirle que no subía la velocidad porque no quería escuchar la hermosa, preciosa y aterciopelada voz de Edward.

-Al fin llegamos…¡¡¡POR DIOS!!!-dijo haciéndose el mártir-pensé que llegaríamos a la una de la madrugada del día siguiente.

No le respondí estaba muy concentrada en el enorme letrero que había a la entrada del instituto: FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN. En letras mayúsculas.

-Ya me tengo que ir…nos vemos luego.

-y… ¿mi beso?

-ni te atrevas, ¿escuchaste?-le dije señalándolo con un beso.

-sí, capitán-dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos para luego hacer un puchero.

-chao…

&&&&&&O&&&&&&

Sonó la campana para comenzar las clases, todo era… ¡HORRIBLE! , todo el mundo estaba con sus respectivas parejas, abrazándose, riéndose, besándose, y yo sola como un perro...o más bien dicho gato, ya que en ese momento vi una pareja de perros… en sus cosas…

La clase pasó rápido, hoy vimos otro video sobre la circulación de la sangre por el cuerpo humano, en un pequeño momento vi como Edward se estremecía al solo mirar el insignificante video, tenía ganas de reírme, pero en solo pensar el día que era la boca se me cerraba instantáneamente.

-_todo el mundo reúnanse en el gimnasio, vamos a comenzar a festejar el día de San Valentín-_ sonó el altavoz en todo el instituto.

Suspiré, para luego pararme y ser la primera en salir, por suerte _nada_ paso al hacerlo. Cuando iba camino hacia el gimnasio, _alguien_ me agarró por el brazo y me empujo hacia la sala de profesores en donde estaba vacía, y cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?... ¿qué haces aquí?-dije preocupadamente.

-perdóname solo perdóname.

-¿perdonarte de qué?

-tengo que regresar a La Push…a Hilary le ha ocurrido algo, y no puedo seguir acompañándote en tu engaño contra el chupasangre.

-oh-es lo único que pudo salir de mis labios- tú puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras…para eso son los amigos, ¿no?-agregué después de un tiempo.

-gracias, siempre serás mi mejor amiga…me tengo que ir, te llámare luego- fue lo único que dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación.

Me quedé un tiempo pensando… _¿y ahora quien podrá ayudarme?_, en ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a un hermoso ángel…un hermoso y pálido ángel…

-Así que amigos ¿no?-dijo Edward con su aterciopelada voz mientras me daba una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

¡¡¡¡OH, NO!!!!... ahora sí que todo se pudrió.

**mmm…¿Qué sucederá luego?...hasta yo tengo impaciencia por saber XDXD…**

**¡YA VIENE SEMANA SANTA!, apenas comienza el colegio y ya quiero salir de vacaciones…XDXDXD.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me ponen de buen humor para seguir escribiendo…así que ya saben**

**Mas reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD**

***lowel-ady***


	5. nunca volveré a dejarte

**Capítulo 5: Nunca volveré a dejarte**

**Bella pov**

-Así que amigos ¿no?-dijo Edward con su aterciopelada voz mientras me daba una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

¡¡¡¡OH, NO!!!!... ahora sí que todo se pudrió.

No quería verlo a los ojos y decirle que todo fue una pequeña bromita porque seguía enamorada perdidamente de él y para que no se sintiera culpable de mi sufrimiento, así que _trate _de no prestarle atención a su pregunta. Caminé hacia la puerta, pero al girar la perilla –_cuidado_- me enrede con los cordones de mis zapatillas, haciendo que me resbalara y cayera en sus fuertes brazos quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

-cuidado, casi te das un buen golpe en la cabeza- su frío aliento rozó nuevamente contra mi cara, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente y mis mejillas se ruborizaran, él solo me ayudó a ponerme de pie y mostrarme una sonrisa de confianza-¿puedo…hablar contigo?-me pregunto bajando la mirada.

-_por favor, todo el mundo reunirse en el gimnasio para poder empezar la ceremonia del día de San Valentín_-resonó nuevamente el alta voz. Creo que ya estaba hartándome el hecho de que cada persona me recordara que hoy es el día de…

-Hoy es San Valentín-dijo Edward alzando la cabeza y entrelazando su mirada con la mía. Espera…el…quería… ¿HABLAR DE ESO?, OH NO.

-sí y… ¿Qué?-boba, idiota, imbécil, no le des más motivos para hablar sobre aquello.

-¿Por qué me mentiste diciéndome que Jacob era tu… novio?-dijo acercándose más a mi cuerpo. La verdad es que hubiera preferido hablar de lo otro que de este tema, y por alguna casualidad es raro que él cambiara radicalmente el tema anterior.

-…-abrí la boca varias veces, pero de ella no salió palabra alguna

Él se acercó más hacia mí, y para mi sorpresa me tomo por la cintura y me apretó contra su pecho en un tierno y suave abrazo, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rebozar de mis ojos. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, yo no estaba incómoda y parecía que él tampoco. La puerta sonó tras nosotros y la perilla comenzó a girar haciendo que el ruido chirriante de la puerta hiciera sobresaltarme y apartarme de Edward. La puerta se abrió del todo mostrando a una chica bajita y hermosa con cabellos negros en punta en direcciones diferentes con la piel pálida, en pocas palabras… Alice. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, hubiera preferido …de veces que delante de mis ojos estuviera un profesor, el director u otro chico o chica que no fuera…Alice.

-Hola chicos-dijo como si nada-sabía que los encontraría aquí-Edward y yo rodamos los ojos y la fulminamos con la mirada al mismo tiempo, la vidente solo soltó una pequeña risita-perdón…no quería interrumpir lo que pasaría… después, pero ya vamos a comenzar el acto, no es verdad… ¿Edward?-esta vez dijo seria dirigiéndose a él en forma de ¿advertencia?...ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué es lo que ella habrá _visto_?

-yo...yo ya me iba-tartamudee mientras me escabullía por la puerta, lo único que pude escuchar fue que Alice le decir a Edward si lo iba a hacer, no estaba segura a que se refería con eso, pero lo único que rogaba era que no tuviera que ver nada conmigo.

&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

Abrí la puerta del gimnasio. Todo el mundo estaba hablando, gritando, caminando, corriendo y bla bla bla...-_como siempre_-pensé.

-¡¡¡POR FAVOR TODO EL MUNDO A SUS PUESTOS!!!-gritó el director agarrando el micrófono que le había ofrecido una profesora-ya me quiero ir de aquí, mi esposa me quiere decir algo muy importante…esperen ¿estoy hablando por el micrófono? –todo el mundo comenzó a reír alocadamente mientras las mejillas del director se teñían de un fuerte color carmín.

Me senté en la primera fila, ya que todos los puestos estaban ocupados. En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a Edward y a Alice. El aire que venía de afuera hizo que los cabellos de los dos volaran como en las películas de Hollywood cuando ponen el enorme abanico ante ellos para que parezcan modelos de Pasarella, pero ellos no tenían que imitarlos, ellos ya parecían modelos y hasta los podían dejar sin trabajo…

Todo el mundo se giró también para verlos. Alice se sentó al lado de su esposo Jasper, quien no lo había visto antes, y se veía tan bien como los demás Cullen-_como siempre_-pensé nuevamente, hablando de ellos ¿Dónde se encontraba Emmett y Rosalie?, la verdad es que no quería imaginarme donde estarían.

Edward no se sentó, él camino hacia donde se encontraba el director y le dijo algo al oído que por mi lejanía no pude escuchar, luego el director asintió y tomó el micrófono que había dejado en una pequeña mesa marrón.

-Va a haber un cambio en el comienzo de la festividad…Este joven-dijo señalando a Edward- quiere cantar una canción para _alguien_ muy especial para él-me quedé helada en mi asiento_… ¿Quién sería esa persona especial?_

-bueno,- dijo su aterciopelada voz, para luego agarrar el micrófono que estaba en las manos del director- Esta es una canción que…siempre le cantaba a ella en las noches de insomnio.-espera, esa persona era… ¿yo?

Se levantaron unas cortinas que estaban atrás de él mostrando un gran piano de cola color negro, él se sentó en el y dejo el micrófono a un lado para luego comenzar a tocar el hermoso piano. La música comenzó a llenar la sala…era _mi_ nana.

Luego comenzó a cantar…con su perfecta y afinada voz.

_You're all I want_

_Everything you ever dream_

_You are my voice, my being, my angel in the dark_

_Will make you kiss me I will be happy for you_

_Loneliness is when you are up here_

_Kiss makes me happy with my stay_

_Bella- _una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi cuerpo cuando él pronuncio mi nombre y me miró fijamente a mis ojos entrelazando nuestras miradas-_ nothing fear nothing divides us_

_I'll be here forever take care_

_Bella_ _does not go break walls_-siguió cantando-

_And today and together we always come here_

_Look at the eyes you know I love you_

_I just do not feel I have with my_

_With all my heart will be with you_

_Until we wake up and smile for me_

_Upon waking, I hear your voice filled with emotion_

_Sleep others see it for yourself will sing_

_The twilight hides you and me_

_I ask myself and my love for you will give you_

**(los que quieren la canción en español, aquí esta, aunque es mas romántica en ingles XD:)**

_**(**__Eres todo lo que quiero_

_Todo lo que siempre anhelo_

_Tu eres mi voz, mi ser, mi ángel en la oscuridad_

_Bésame te hare feliz yo estaré para ti_

_La soledad se marcha cuando tu estas aquí_

_Besarte me hace feliz quédate junto a mi_

_Bella nada temo nada nos separa_

_Estaré cuidándote por siempre estoy aquí_

_Bella no te vayas romperé murallas_

_Y estaremos juntos hoy y siempre ven aquí_

_Mírame a los ojos sabes que te quiero_

_Me siento tan solo no te tengo junto a mi_

_Con toda mi alma estaré contigo_

_Hasta que despiertes y sonrías para mí_

_Al despertar oír tu voz me llena de emoción_

_Duérmete otras ves que por ti cantare_

_EL crepúsculo se esconde y contigo estoy_

_Pídelo y mi ser yo por ti mi amor te daré__**)**_

Cuando terminó de cantar, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a chiflar. Sentí como mis ojos me ardían y me picaban por las lágrimas que comenzaban a emanar de mis ojos.

-bella- dijo él levantándose del piano y mirándome a los ojos con su sonrisa torcida. Varias personas… corrijo…. Todos los que estaban presentes se giraron a verme. Comencé a derrumbarme ¿esto…es verdad?-Feliz día de san Valentín-dijo con su hermosa voz.

No podía mas, primero no aguantaba que yo fuera el centro de atención y segundo…vuelvo a repetir ¿esto es _real_? Me paré de mi asiento y mientras sentía como mis lagrimas empapaban mis mejillas, salí corriendo hacia la puerta, y justo cuando iba a abrirla…

-Bella…-me llamo Edward. Todos los que estaban presentes pararon inmediatamente de hablar y gritar, solo querían saber lo que sucedería después, igual que yo-no te vayas-agregó-Bella, yo te…

Salí corriendo de ahí por lo que no pude saber lo que dijo al final. Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento y abrir la puerta de mi auto. Pero como siempre digo…_mi suerte nunca dura para siempre._

-Bella- Me giré para encararlo-por favor acúchame-rogó

-¿porque me sigues persiguiendo?-solloce

-Bella… se que te hice mucho daño en el pasado, pero por favor escúchame.

-y tu ¿cómo sabes el daño que me hiciste? o más bien dicho ¿enserio te sientes tan culpable?-le pregunte entre sollozos, pero él no pareció entender mi pregunta y me miró con ojos llenos de sufrimiento. Trate de elegir las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que le liberaran de la obligación que se había creado y que le estaba causando tanto dolor. No deseaba convertirme en una fuente de culpa y angustia en su vida. El tenía que ser feliz, y no me importaba qué precio hubiera de pagar yo.-Edward, no permitas que esta culpa este eternamente en tu vida…me se cuidar sola. No tienes que sentirte culpable por las cosas que me ocurren, tú debes seguir con tu vida y no prestarme atención. Solo…vete-expulsé esas palabras _tratando_ de sonar sincera.

-No te entiendo, ¿crees que me siento culpable por dejarte en el pasado, porque tu suponías que yo no te…_quería_?-un estremecimiento paso por todo su cuerpo al pronunciar esa palabra- ¿y que también me sentía culpable por tu sufrimiento? Pues…estas equivocada en una cosa, yo si me siento mal por dejarte sola y no ser más cuidadoso en saber cómo ibas a reaccionar, pero me siento así porque verdaderamente yo si te a…

-¿Cómo sabes que he sufrido tanto?-lo interrumpí.

-porque…-lo pensó un momento- lo noto en tus ojos, en tu mirada, en tu forma de caminar, de hablar, cuando tu cuerpo frágil me abrazaba o cuando sentí tus labios moverse con los míos el otro día, tu forma de ruborizarte y cuando siento como tu corazón se descontrola cada vez que me ves…

-cállate-no podía dejar que él continuara o me caería al suelo por el gran dolor que se estaba formando en mi pecho- estas equivocado-traté de que las palabras salieran de mi boca- por mentir. No te sientas…

-YA DEJA DE DECIR CULPABLE-gritó-Bella-dijo tratando de calmarse-no estoy diciendo mentiras, enserio o… ¿es que… ya no me quieres?, porque si es así, podría… dejarte en paz y no estorbar en tu vida.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos. Él no se tenía que sentir así por mi ¿y si yo era el estorbo en su vida o…eternidad?

-No te…-_siempre_ pensé que estas palabras _nunca_ saldrían de mi boca-no te amo-se me quebró la voz al final.

-bien, eso cambia las cosas-dijo con voz ronca la misma frase que había dicho hace dos años. Unas insignificantes y "pequeñas" lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas y un dolor punzante comenzó a pisotear mi corazón. El hueco en mi pecho que se suponía se había "curado" y que sólo habían quedado unas cicatrices comenzó nuevamente a abrirse. Edward se acerco más hacia mí y una de sus manos la puso en mi mejilla para sacar una lágrima, cerré los ojos, su dulce y delicado tacto hiso que una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo y que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rubor. ¿y si era verdad y él me quería?

Le iba a preguntar pero luego, como de la nada, su frío tacto desapareció. Abrí los ojos apresuradamente y lo único que encontré fue el aire y la soledad rodeándome en el estacionamiento. Lo busqué con la mirada pero no estaba. Así que cumplió con lo que había dicho él: _te dejaré en paz y no te estorbaré en tu vida._

&&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

Me desperté gritando ya que tuve una muy horrible pesadilla. Me levanté de la cama e hice la misma rutina de siempre lo más rápido que pude, pues hoy iría a arreglar las cosas con Edward…

Salí rápidamente de la casa y me subí al auto, prendí el motor y hundí a fondo el acelerador-_¿Por qué me dijiste eso?-_dijo _su_ voz aterciopelada, espera… ¿no era que su voz en mi subconsciente me advertía de los peligros?¿ahora…habla conmigo?- _creo que es la culpabilidad que sientes_-dijo…o más bien dicho dijo mi subconsciente de la pregunta que yo me había formulado en mi interior.

-solo…cállate-dije sorprendida pero a la vez histérica--_tu sabes qué me quieres ¿Por qué me mentiste?—_no se-dije la verdad--_¿me amas?—_suspiré para luego asentir con la cabeza…-con toda mi alma—yo también, pero dímelo de frente si realmente me amas-fue lo único que dijo antes de que desapareciera su bella voz…¿Esto realmente esta pasando?

Llegué rápido al instituto y estacioné mi querido auto en el estacionamiento, me percaté de que no estaba el volvo de Edward, sino que estaba el BMW de Rosalie. Cuando iba a salir de mi carro unas pequeñas y finas manos me tomaron por sorpresa y me acorralaron en mi carro.

-Mi hermano desapareció-susurró Rosalie-no lo hemos visto desde ayer en la tarde y Alice no lo ha podido ver.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté muy preocupada.

-tú eres la que sabe el porqué de su huida.-dijo acercándose a mi cara- Bella fue tu culpa que él se halla ido.

-¿mi culpa?,… oh- limité a contestar mientras me acordaba lo que me había dicho ayer.

-se que no es totalmente tu culpa, él también tiene que ver con esto.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Bella, abre los ojos, él te ha querido decir algo desde que se reencontraron y te ha cantado una canción en frente de todo un público ¿tú crees que él no te quiere? Tú no sabes TODO lo que ha sufrido y hemos sufrido por cómo ha estado comportándose estos últimos años. Bella, te voy a decir algo muy importante y si él no te lo ha dicho te lo diré yo, su vida era monótona, sin vida, una eternidad maldita en lo que únicamente se lamentaba de que hubiera sido convertido en lo que ya es, pero cuando llegaste tu, se le iluminó todo en lo que creía perdido, hasta yo nunca pensé que el verdadero amor existiera, pero no creas mal yo amo mucho a Emmett, pero es que tu amor y el de Edward es diferente, es…verdadero.

-Rosalie…yo…-traté de decir algo pero no pude.

-Bella, se lo que se siente que una persona te haya dejado en medio de la soledad mientras que te estás derrumbando y muriéndote en el frío suelo, porque yo lo he vivido.-su expresión era inescrutable.

-…-iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegó Alice con la misma expresión que la de Rosalie

-Chicas…_vi_ algo-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Rosalie y luego en mi persona.

-¿Qué viste?-preguntó Rosalie

-había grandes árboles, todo era verde, era…Forks-dijo Alice mientras me miraba a los ojos- también había un gran campo abierto era un…

-¿prado?-pregunté yo media desconcertada

-exacto, ¿tú sabes donde esta?-preguntó Alice.

-claro, era su lugar secreto, nuestro lugar…

-Entonces…parece que vamos a hacer una pequeña visita a ese hermoso lugar ¿no es verdad Bella? ¿Qué te parece Rose?-preguntó la duende.

Ambas se dieron una mirada cómplice con una gran sonrisa, pero lo único que yo pensaba era en encontrar y aclarar las cosas con…Edward.

**¡ALFIN! se dio cuenta Bella de que su amor debe seguir, aunque la haya embarrado al principio.**

**Creo que tengo algunos errores en la parte de ingles de la nana de Bella, pero bueno ¡¡¡ES HERMOSA!!!... me encanta, es TAN romántica. =)**

**En el siguiente capítulo viene toda la acción. XD!!! Así que…**

**más reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD **

***lowel-ady*******


	6. ¿me recuerdas?

**Capítulo 6: ¿me recuerdas?**

**Bella pov**

Estaba en mi cuarto recogiendo algunas cosas para poder ir a Forks con Alice y Rosalie, para encontrar a Edward. Emmett y Jasper no saben nada de esto, Alice les dijo que íbamos _todas_ de compras cuando nos vieron salir apresuradamente del estacionamiento del instituto y que íbamos a pasar una noche de chicas en mi casa, hasta yo me sorprendí igual que ellos por lo dicho.

-¡¡¡Apúrate Bella!!!-grito Alice desde la sala

Justo cuando iba a salir de mi habitación, una fuerte ráfaga de viento que entro desde la ventana, hizo abrir mi diario que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama. Me acerqué a la mesita para poder cerrar mi muy melancólico diario pero cuando llegué, el diario estaba abierto en una de las primeras páginas-_perdóname_- decía la hermosa y aterciopelada voz de mi subconsciente-_por favor_, _perdóname_-volvió a repetir.

-te perdono-dije, mientras leía la hoja y entendía a qué se refería esa hermosa voz.

-¿estás bien Bella?-pregunto Rose entrando a la habitación- Alice ya ha llamado a la agencia de viajes para pedir los boletos de avión y tuvimos suerte de que no se agotaran, el vuelo sale en-miro su reloj de mano-en 2 horas.

Asentí, para luego salir con Rose de la habitación y encontrarnos a Alice en frente de nosotras.

-Listo ya está todo-respondió ella con una gran sonrisa-llegaremos en unos…118 minutos y 32 segundos -agregó para luego tomarnos a cada una de la mano y "arrastrarnos" a su gran porche amarillo.

Me contó mientras llegábamos al aeropuerto que lo había robado hace casi un año en Italia ya que había una Pasarella de moda Versace **(1) **y había formado una pelea con una de las famosísimas modelos porque le había insultado el gran vestido azul turquesa que tenía, la dependiente la agarró por sus rebeldes cabellos y la mando a la piiiiiiiii. Alice indignada se robó el gran y hermoso porche que era de la mismísima dependienta.

A veces pienso que Alice puede ser un poco…vengativa.

-WOW-dije mientras la miraba desde el asiento de atrás ya que Rose estaba en el asiento del copiloto- y… ¿sabes cómo reacciono la dependienta?

-Estaba furiosa y abatida, me hubiera gustado verlo en persona ya que armo un buen lío con los guardias de seguridad del lugar-dijo la vidente muy a gusta de lo que había hecho.

-¿no te encontraste con…los _vulturi_?-pregunto cuidadosamente Rosalie.

-no, y no me hubiera gustado ni visitarlos, ellos aman demasiado mi poder y siempre quieren que me integre a su unidad-dijo para luego soltar un bufido-sobre todo Aro, es muy manipulador-agregó

-¿Quiénes son los vulturi?-limité a preguntar media desconcertada. Las dos me miraron con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿no sabes quiénes son?-preguntó Alice sorprendida-¿no te conto…Edward?

-me acuerdo de una pequeña conversación que tuvimos.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntaron las dos al unísono

-digamos que fue una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvimos hace 2 años antes de que me…dejara.

_**Flash back**_

_Estábamos viendo Romeo y Julieta…_

—_He de admitir que le tengo una especie de envidia —dijo Edward secándome las lágrimas con un mechón de mi propio pelo._

—_Ella es muy guapa. -Él hizo un sonido de disgusto._

—_No le envidio la chica, sino la facilidad para suicidarse —aclaró con tono de burla—. ¡Para ustedes, los humanos, es tan sencillo! Todo lo que tienen que hacer es tragar un pequeño vial de extractos de plantas..._

—_¿Qué? —inquirí con un grito ahogado._

—_Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez, y sé por la experiencia de Carlisle que no es nada sencillo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántas maneras de matarse probó Carlisle al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido... —su voz, que se había tornado mucho más seria, se volvió ligera otra vez—. Y no cabe duda de que sigue con una salud excelente. -Me retorcí para poder leer su expresión._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? —quise saber—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tuviste que planteártelo una vez?_

—_La primavera pasada, cuando tú casi... casi te mataron... —hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente, luchando por volver al tono socarrón de antes-Claro que estaba concentrado en encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi mente estaba elaborando un plan de emergencia por si las cosas no salían bien. Y como te decía, no es tan fácil para mí como para un humano._

—_¿Un plan de emergencia? —repetí._

—_Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti —puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño—. Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis._

_No quería creer que hablara en serio, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban de forma inquietante, fijos en algo lejano en la distancia, como si contemplara las formas de terminar con su propia vida. De pronto, me puse furiosa._

—_¿Qué es un Vulturis? —inquirí._

—_Son una familia —contestó con la mirada ausente—, una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América. ¿No recuerdas la historia?_

—_Claro que me acuerdo._

—_De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis —continuó Edward- No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos —su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía casi aburrido con la perspectiva._

_Mi ira se transformó en terror. Tomé su rostro marmóreo entre mis manos y se lo apreté fuerte._

—_¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo!_

_**Fin flash back**_

-oh-fue lo único que dijeron al yo terminar de contar y recordar la historia, por mi parte yo trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Las dos me dieron una sonrisa de apoyo a la vez que me abrazaban y me decían que todo iba a estar bien y que lo íbamos a encontrar.

-llegamos-aviso Alice deteniendo el auto. Desvié mi vista hacia el gran aeropuerto…esto sí que sería un largo viaje…

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

Después de unas cuantas horas de habladurías y recuerdos, llegamos a…Forks. El lugar se veía como _siempre_, verde, con muchos árboles y el día nublado. En ese momento, en el cual llamábamos a un taxi, sonó el celular de Alice.

-Es Jasper-nos dijo antes de contestar el celular-¿hola?-contestó. Jasper comenzó a hablar con ella pero yo no podía oír nada de lo que decían ya que hablaban a velocidad vampírica.-ok, se los diré-fue lo único que escuche entes de que apagara el celular.

-¿qué paso?-inquirí

-parece que ustedes dos deben ir solas desde aquí, Jasper se dio cuenta de que les mentimos al ver que su celular solo podía llamarme a larga distancia y yo necesito volver ya que cuando estoy mucho tiempo ausente y sin saber donde estoy se pone muy…melodramático-dijo para luego soltar un suspiro de frustración-necesito hablar con él-saco nuevamente el celular y marco su número-oh my God ¡¡¡SE QUEDO SIN BATERIA!!!!-gritó muy exasperada.

-si te tienes que ir hazlo Alice, no te preocupes yo la cuidare-dijo seriamente Rosalie mientras me daba una triste sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba, Rose me estaba tratando como su hermana menor, cosa que no me había demostrado hace 2 años.

-está bien, pero por favor…cuídense-dijo mirándome a mi-Bella, procura llegar temprano al prado, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿viste algo?-pregunté

-no, pero presiento algo que no es bueno-respondió desviando la mirada hacia el atardecer-mejor quieran apurarse-agregó.

Luego nos dio un abrazo que pareció una _eternidad_ -literalmente claro-, y se volteó nuevamente hacia el aeropuerto y camino hacia allí, para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Rose y yo no nos habíamos percatado de que el taxista del que hace unos minutos íbamos a tomar, nos miraba extremadamente raro.

-creo que deberíamos tomar un auto…prestado.-en los labios de Rosalie apareció una sonrisa malévola

-¿a qué te refieres con _prestado_?-pregunte horrorizada por lo que me imaginaba que iría a suceder.- ¡¡¡No robaremos un auto!!!-dije en mi defensa.

-cálmate un poco-dijo Rosalie acentuando mas sus sonrisa-digamos que iremos a buscar tu antiguo trasto.

-¿mi antigua chatarra?-pregunte horrorizada. -¡¿pero como sabes donde esta?!-inquirí exasperada.-me acuerdo que cuando me mude, se lo di nuevamente a Jacob…-iba a decir otra cosa pero luego me acorde de que un día me había dicho que lo había enviado a un cementerio de autos, ya que estaba demasiado estropeado.

-no te preocupes-dijo con sarcasmo ya que ella se había dado cuenta que por mi expresión no quería ver mi antiguo trasto ni en pintura-Alice había visto unas horas atrás cuando tú te estabas cambiando de ropa que tendríamos que utilizar un auto, así que me dijo la estadía del tuyo-dijo despreocupadamente.

-pero… ¿Por qué ese carro?

-digamos que _nadie_ puede negar el ruido que hace tu bello autito-dijo acentuando mas su sarcasmo en la voz- así que Edward-me miro fijamente a los ojos-sabrá que has venido por él.

-oh-fue lo único que salió de mis labios. La verdad es que era una buena idea.-pero ¿Cómo vamos a arreglarlo?

-¿no te han dicho que soy la mejor arreglando autos en mi familia?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-si…me acuerdo-dije mientras venían recuerdos a mi cabeza.

-está bien, apurémonos o si no llegaremos tarde.

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

La verdad es que Rose sabe reparar muy bien los automóviles ¡es genial! Llegamos al lugar que dijo Alice que estaba y lo arreglo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Mire mi reloj de mano y luego hacia el horizonte.

-ya esta anocheciendo-limité a contestar mientras seguía viendo como se escondía el sol.

-lo sé, pero no vamos a llegar tarde, claro, si me dejas conducir a mi-dijo con tono de burla en la voz.

-no te burles, últimamente he estado conduciendo rápido-dije divertida.

Las dos soltamos una muy estridente carcajada y empezamos a reír como locas, luego cuando terminamos entrelazamos nuestras miradas.

-no sabía que eras tan divertida, pensaba que eras un poco…aburrida-limito a decir Rose mientras me sonreía amigablemente-sin ofender claro

-no me ofendes-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-yo también creía que tú eras…amargada, sin ofender claro-las dos nos reímos.

-la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces lo soy, pero es porque a veces me pongo a pensar que sería volver a ser humana, y saber que nunca voy a volver a serlo me pone de mal humor-dijo mirándome a los ojos- y aunque no lo creas…te tengo envidia por eso.

-no estés mal…por lo menos tienes una gran vida…perdón…eternidad-dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-que vale tener todo en una vida o eternidad si no estás feliz con lo que eres o con lo que hay a tu alrededor

-cierto-limité a contestar mientras la abrazaba y ella me correspondía abrazándome más fuerte.

-bueno, tenemos que irnos, ya reparé el motor y le puse gasolina y nuevas llantas-dijo mientras se despegaba de nuestro abrazo

Ella se metió en el asiento del conductor y yo la del copiloto.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer andar el vehículo sin las llaves?-pregunté confusa

-¿nunca viste esas películas de acción en que el protagonista que la mayoría de las veces es sexy, él y su mejor amiga con quien está enamorado y ella también de él pero no lo dicen hasta el final de la película corren hacia el auto pero él se da cuenta que no trae consigo las llaves así que se agacha y coge unos cables que los conecta y entonces cuando el antagonista esta por abrir la puerta y matarlos, el auto sale disparado hacia al frente?-me preguntó

-si… ¿vas a hacer eso?-pregunte demasiado desconcertada por la idea

-solo mírame y abrocha tu cinturón-limito a contestar mientras se agachaba y agarraba unos cables y los conectaba, y como ella dijo en el cuento, el carro salió literalmente volando hacia al frente.- ¿ves?-dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa de suficiencia y agarraba fuertemente el volante- si nunca viste a Edward acelerar a la máxima velocidad, pues te lo demostrare yo- fue lo único que dijo antes de apretar a fondo el acelerador.

Estábamos ya en las calles de Forks, llegando a nuestro destino-_todo_ _estará bien_-me repetía esa dulce y aterciopelada voz de mi subconsciente- _me encontraras, tarde o temprano-"_más vale tarde que nunca" aunque en estos momentos desearía que el refrán dijera "más vale temprano que tarde"

-¿a qué te referías con "te perdono" cuando entre a tu habitación?-me pregunto Rosalie sacándome de mis ensoñaciones

-solo estaba leyendo…algo en mi diario y…me refería a…Edward-dije entrecortadamente.

-no te preocupes la mayor culpa la tiene él por…dejarte. ¿Sabes? No sé qué hubiera ocurrido si él no te hubiera hecho eso o que hubiera regresado contigo hace dos años, tal vez ahora mismo estuvieran casados y en su luna de miel, hasta quien sabe si hubieran adoptado una niña o niño. Y luego te hubiera transformado…-volteo su mirada de al frente hacia mí, viendo como mis lágrimas descendían rápidamente por mis mejillas-perdón, no quería hacerte mal, enserio…perdón, mi boca es muy imprudente.

-no importa-dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas

-igual lo siento-me dio una pequeña sonrisa triste y volteó para adelante-llegamos-limitó a decir mientras salíamos del auto y me quedaba viendo el gran y frondoso bosque del que me traía lindos y malos recuerdos.

-¿vamos?-preguntó acercándose rápidamente a mi lado.

-quiero ir sola-conteste con voz monótona, tratando de esconder la agonía en mi interior.

-¿enserio?, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?, ¿estás segura? Se está haciendo de noche-me pregunto curiosamente

-sí, estoy totalmente segura-limité a contestar mientras salía corriendo y me adentraba al bosque, lo único que escuche fue la voz de Rosalie diciéndome que iba a estar vigilando si pasaba algo…

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

No sé cómo me acordaba el gran camino hacia el prado, pero me lo sabía de memoria por mis seguidos sueños en el cual siempre soñaba con _é_l. Todo era verde, los pájaros cantaban pero el día estaba muy nublado para mi gusto, quizás hoy llovería. Justo cuando pensaba que no llegaría nunca, vi una pequeña luz a lo lejos. Fui corriendo hacia allá. Y ahí estaba… El Prado, _nuestro prado_, estaba más hermoso que la última vez que lo vi, lleno de todo tipo de flores aunque se veía un poco sin…vida, como si le faltara algo-_quizás un poco de compañía-_ su voz aterciopelada inundó mi mente. Me adentré más en el pequeño prado y lo busque con la mirada pero…no lo encontré. Comencé a gritar su nombre pero no se oía ningún ruido.

Una mano fría tocó mi hombro, por lo que me hizo sobresaltarme y voltearme

-Ed…-mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no daban crédito a lo que veían, frente a mi estaba…Victoria

-hola Bella, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?-me dio una sonrisa maligna, pero yo seguía choqueada-¿me recuerdas? Soy Victoria, a quien tu noviecito mato a mi novio James-dijo con aparente tranquilidad-te he estado buscando unos cuantos meses para…arreglar unas cuantas cosas contigo.-luego miro hacia los dos lados-y…¿Edward?, ups perdón no me acordaba de que él te había dejado ya que se aburrió de ti, ya que eres una simple e insignificante humana-limitó a contestar mientras me tomaba desprevenida del brazo y me montaba encima de ella.

-¿Qué…que ha…haces?-tartamudeé

-solo jugando un juego al que solo las dos estaremos involucradas y yo beneficiada-dijo divertida-que mal que Edward no venga, espera…se me olvidaba, él solo se intereso en estar contigo porque solo eras una pequeña e insignificante distracción para él-las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y la rabia comenzaba a comerme por dentro-no llores querida, quizás después de nuestro juego, no sientas más dolor…bueno…solo un poco al principio-¿a qué se refería con eso?.

Luego de que una sonrisa malévola cruzara por sus labios salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica de allí. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver ni saber cómo terminaría esto.

Después de unos minutos, vi que estábamos en un oscuro y escalofriante callejón. Ella me bajo de su espalda y me tiro al suelo con mucha fuerza.

-listo, comencemos a jugar-dijo mientras se agachaba y clavaba su mirada en mí-estas son las reglas, puedes tú no moverte y yo hacer las jugadas, obvio que vale gritar, llorar, rogar, patalear o hasta tratar de salir corriendo, es que hace más interesante y divertido el juego- no sabía qué era lo que estaba hablando pero ya me estaba imaginando lo que haría conmigo.-comencemos.

Me cogió y me levantó desde el cuello y me aventó hacia unas latas de cerveza que había en una esquina del oscuro y frío callejón. Me quede tirada allí agonizando del dolor que sentía físicamente en estos momentos, trate de moverme pero ella fue más rápido y me cogió desde la cintura y volvió a lanzarme hacia unas botellas de vidrio. Al atropellarme con aquello sentí como miles de vidriecitos se clavaban en mi piel, tenía una de las comisuras del labio inferior cortada y me estaba comenzando a salir sangre en mi brazo derecho.

-esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé-limitó a decir mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mí y cerraba los ojos para luego inspirar mi olor. Se formo una sonrisa en sus labios y abrió rápidamente los ojos y mostrarme sus relucientes colmillos-acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, esto te enseñara a no meterte con vampiros.

-solo hazlo…ya nada importa-limité a contestar mientras cerraba los ojos y un millón de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente de los bellos y hermosos momentos de mi infancia hasta ahora y…Edward.

-quería divertirme viéndote como gritabas y te retorcías de dolor, pero si quieres que sea una muerte rápida…NO lo tendrás.-apreté mas mis ojos, nada sería más doloroso de lo que he sentido y vivido antes.

-Edward…te amo-susurré. Ella soltó una carcajada para luego acercarse a mi cuello.

-él nunca te amo-sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón y de mi alma-él solo te utilizo-agregó.

Me agarró por el cuello y antes de que me acercara a sus afilados y ponzoñosos dientes _un chico _a quien no le vi la cara apareció y la agarró por la cabeza y la azotó contra la pared repetidamente haciendo que ella me soltara y quedara agonizando en el suelo, luego ella lo agarro por las piernas y lo lanzó y azoto contra un tubo…No pude seguir viendo ya que se me cerraron los ojos instantáneamente y sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

Me desperté y lo primero que sentí fue mi muy acogedora cama…espera ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me senté en la cama y sentí un pequeño dolor en el brazo, este tenía un pequeño yeso, Hice un gesto de dolor por aquello.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una dulce y aterciopelada voz en la esquina de mi habitación. Me gire inmediatamente, para encontrar a…Edward frente a mi-quiero hablar contigo, y esta vez me escucharas-el me dio su hermosa y encantadora sonrisa torcida, yo también le sonreí-te amo…y lo que dije hace 2 años no es verdad, yo lo hice porque…- lo interrumpí lanzándome a sus brazos para luego comenzar a llorar.

-no te vayas-sollocé, mientras me apegaba más a su cuerpo.

-_nunca_ volveré a hacerlo-limitó a contestar mientras me abrazaba más duro y me daba un beso en la frente.

**(1)=Versace: se pronuncia versache, famoso diseñador italiano que tiene su propia marca de ropa…como Channel en Francia.**

**¡¡¡¡QUE LINDO!!!! Me encanta Edward es TAN romántico, y me parece un poco obvio quien era el chico que la rescato a ella ¿No? XD**

**¡¡¡¡Al fin estamos en semana santa!!!!! Uff perdón por mi alocada emoción pero es que no soportaba mas las clases de inglés sobre todo porque son 2 horas casi todos los días en el colegio. En fin, como dicen algunos es un tiempo de pensamiento y reflexión, aunque la mayoría de nosotros sabemos que es un tiempo de descanso y diversión…XDXD**

**Algunos se preguntaran donde se metió Rosalie, pues lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Volviendo a lo nuestro…gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me ponen muy contenta para seguir escribiendo, ya solo faltan pocos capítulos así que…**

**Mas reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD**

***lowel-ady***


	7. decisiones

**Capítulo 7: decisiones**

**Rosalie pov**

-¿enserio?, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?, ¿estás segura? Se está haciendo de noche-pregunté un poco curiosa.

-sí, estoy totalmente segura-limitó a contestar mientras salía corriendo y se adentraba al bosque.

-voy a estar vigilando si sucede algo-dije, aunque no sé si me había escuchado.

Entre al auto y me senté en el asiento del conductor mientras encendía la radio y lo subía a todo volumen para escuchar música. Mientras escuchaba, comenzaba a recordar las conversaciones que había tenido con Bella. La verdad es que no era tan aburrida y tonta como creía, tal vez porque no quería ver la realidad de las cosas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, por lo que miré mi reloj de mano y ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Bella se había ido-_quizás se perdió-_pensé para mis adentros, además de que ella había dicho que había que caminar mucho para llegar al prado, así que podría haberse caído un montón de veces por su mal equilibrio. Cuando iba a salir del carro para buscarla, sonó mi celular. Abrí mi bolso y lo saqué.

-¿hola?-respondí.

-¿Rose? ¡¿Donde esta Bella?!-preguntó Alice exasperada desde la otra línea.

-está en el bosque, se dirige al…

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!!-me interrumpió con un grito.- ¡¿Por qué no estás con ella?!

-me dijo que quería ir sola…. ¿porque?, ¡¿va a suceder algo malo?!...viste algo ¿cierto?-ahora me sentía nerviosa y culpable por haberla dejado ir sola.

-Edward no está ahí, el cambio de rumbo y decidió volver a Chicago para buscarla, pero cuando se entere que no esta va a pensar que es por su culpa y va a intentar ir a… Italia.

-¿va…donde los...VULTURI?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa y mis manos comenzaron a temblar--_mantén la cordura_--me dije a mi misma. Alice no respondió.-Alice ¿estás ahí?

-¡¡¡Victoria a…vuelto!!!-¿mis oídos estaban bien?

-¡¿QUE?!

En ese momento sentí un pequeño ruido a lo lejos, como si dos personas hablaran. Salí corriendo de allí, colgué el teléfono y lo puse rápidamente en mi bolsillo. Me adentré al bosque y comencé a buscarla por los árboles mientras me guiaba por los murmullos que se escuchaban desde lo lejos hasta que pude escuchar algo de la conversación.

-¿Qué…que ha…haces?-escuche la voz de Bella.

-solo jugando un juego al que solo las dos estaremos involucradas y yo beneficiada-dijo divertida… Victoria-que mal que Edward no venga, espera…se me olvidaba, él solo se intereso en estar contigo porque solo eras una pequeña e insignificante distracción para él-me dieron en ese momento unas ganas de abalanzarme encima de ella y golpearle la cara-no llores querida, quizás después de nuestro juego, no sientas más dolor…bueno…solo un poco al principio-¿a qué se refería con eso?

-justo cuando estaba llegando al lugar, desaparecieron las voces. Aceleré el paso hasta que vi una pequeña luz a lo lejos, fui hacia ella y me encontré en un precioso lugar con gran variedad de flores, era un…prado. Me di cuenta en ese momento que este era el prado al que se refería Bella, en realidad era hermoso.

Comencé a buscarla pero me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde hasta que sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-¿Rose?-me llamo una voz masculina. Me gire de repente para encontrarme a… Edward.

-¿Edward?... ¡¿Qué HACES ACA?!-le pregunté en forma alterada, no podía creerlo.- ¿no te habías ido a…

-te conto Alice ¿cierto?,-me interrumpió- pues cambié de parecer, si Bella no me quiere en su vida no me involucrare, me siento…como me sentía hace dos años pero peor y no sé porque, además… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bella ha venido a buscarte para decirte que lo que te había dicho el otro día no era verdad… no te enfades pero ella está con… victoria.-dije mientras veía como apretaba las manos hasta formarse un puño.

-¡¿Qué no me enfade?! Por eso había sentido un pequeño murmullo desde lo lejos-dijo con rabia en la voz- ¿¡PORQUE NO ESTABAS CON ELLA!?- me preguntó MUY molesto.

-perdón, ella solo quería encontrarte sola…

-solo…cállate y para la próxima vez tienes que ser más cuidadosa, vamos a encontrarla.-me dijo con ira, pero como siempre mi orgullo es más poderoso que yo.

-no me hables así ¿quieres?, porque no es mi culpa que tú la hallas dejado hace dos años por tu gran estupidez "es para protegerte" "para no hacerte daño"-dije imitando la voz de él- estoy en contra de los patanes que dejan solas como una basura a sus novias en un lugar solo y deshabitado mientras se derrumban por el dolor y la agonía,-le dije en su cara mientras me acordaba lo que a mí también me habían hecho cuando era humana- además de que no te diste cuenta de que igualmente la dejabas en peligro por los demás vampiros que hay a nuestro alrededor como Victoria-dije acercándome más hacia él- si no hubiera sido por ti o si hubieras regresado antes, _esto _no hubiera pasado ¿me escuchas?, así que no me eches toda la culpa a mi… ¡bastardo!-limite a decir mientras le daba una patada en la entrepierna- menos mal que no puedes tener hijos-agregué mientras veía como se retorcía de dolor, pues para ser un vampiro, _ahí_ debe doler mucho.

-tienes razón- dijo cuando se le calmo el dolor- perdón, toda la culpa es mía, no debí desquitarme contigo, perdóname la verdad es que tienes toda la razón-luego miro hacia otro lado con gesto de dolor, pero no parecía que fuera por el golpe que le dí-menos mal que no te conocí cuando seguía siendo humano porque si no me hubieras dejado sin descendencia-me reí por lo dicho- pero ahora… ¡hay que ir a buscarla!-vi como regresaba la ira y la rabia a su cuerpo-vamos…

&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

Seguimos su rastro por todo el bosque hasta que salimos de este y llegamos hacia un bar en donde sirven licor. Al lado había un callejón. Edward y yo nos adentramos ahí hasta que sentimos un ruido. Giramos a la derecha por donde había otro maldito callejón para encontrarnos a Victoria agarrando a Bella por la garganta y traerla hasta sus dientes, justo cuando ella la iba a morder, Edward que estaba al lado mío saltó sobre ella, la cogió por la cabeza y la azotó repetidamente hacia la pared, luego Victoria lo agarraba por las piernas y lo aventó hacia un tubo. Bella estaba en el suelo, estaba sangrando en uno de sus brazos. Corrí hacia ella pero ya estaba desmayada.

-Rose-me llamo Edward-sácala de aquí-agrego mientras veía como agarraba a Victoria por los pelos y ella trataba de zafar de su agarre.

-no…puedo, está sangrando demasiado-le dije mientras me acercaba a Bella-no resistiré…demasiado tiempo-dije tapándome la nariz.

-entonces… ayúdame-dijo

-no vale, dos contra uno… ¿es que me tienen miedo?-dijo Victoria burlonamente mientras esquivaba el puño de Edward. –Miedosos- a mí NADIE me dice miedosa.

Me abalancé contra ella y comenzamos a luchar mutuamente. Mientras veía como Edward se dirigía hacia Bella.

**Edward pov**

-Bella-susurre cuando llegue a su lado y la cogí entre mis brazos, tenía una herida muy grande en el brazo derecho y una de las comisuras de sus labios estaban cortados. La cargué sobre mi pecho.

-Edward… llévala donde Carlisle-me llamo Rose que tenía la cabeza de Victoria entre sus manos, lo que pasaría después de esto no sería nada bonito y sabía que no quería que Bella presenciara este momento. Justo cuando corrí hacia afuera del callejón se oyó un _"crack"_ de donde yo había estado hace unos segundos. En mis labios se formaron una sonrisa.

-Victoria ya no te va a molestar Bella-le susurré al oído, mientras corría velozmente hacia el bosque y perderme entre los árboles con destino a… Chicago.

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

-Va a estar bien Edward, no te preocupes- me dijo Carlisle mientras examinaba la herida del brazo y luego le colocaba un pequeño yeso- para cuando despierte no sentirá dolor-se volteó a verme-calculo que le quitaremos el yeso en…máximo una semana-me alegre por lo dicho.

-gracias Carlisle, no sabes cuánto te agradezco- dije mientras le tendía una mano y el la tomaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Edward, estoy muy orgulloso de ti –dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos-no cometas el mismo error que antes ¿sí?, tu madre y yo no queremos verte mal-luego se giro hacia donde Bella estaba recostada-puedes llevártela, todo va a estar bien.-al decir esto último se volteó y me dio un gran abrazo que yo lo acepte con mucho gusto-ella te ama hijo, no lo dudes más, sigue con tu vida.-dicho esto me soltó-llévate mi auto-agregó mientras me daba las llaves.-antes de que te vayas, quiero darte esto-saco una cajita negra de su bolsillo y me extendió su brazo para dármela- lo encontré el otro día en el tacho de basura de tu cuarto.

-gra…gracias.-no me salían las palabras.

-ya puedes irte, Esme y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti-me dio una significativa sonrisa.

Tome a Bella de la cintura y la cargué nuevamente entre mis brazos. La llevé afuera del hospital y fui hacia el auto de Carlisle que estaba estacionado a las afueras del edificio, la puse delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto, le puse el cinturón de seguridad para luego sentarme yo en el asiento del conductor y pisar a fondo el acelerador para llevarla a su departamento.

-Edward… -susurro ella poniéndose cómoda en la silla hasta que su cabeza calló en mi regazo-no te vayas-agregó mientras se apagaba mas a mi. Puse una de mis manos en su cabeza para sentir el suave roce de su piel contra la mía.

-eso es lo que te haría daño-dije lo que ella había dicho el otro día en sueños mientras veía como se le formaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus dulces labios.- te prometo que eso nunca volverá a pasar-agregué.

&&&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&&&

Puse su cuerpo sutilmente en la cama, acomodándola bien para que su brazo no le estorbara, me quede viéndola por largo tiempo cerca de ella hasta que despertara.

Después de unas horas, su cuerpo se movió y vi como se estremecía al dase cuenta que estaba en su propio departamento, luego se sentó e hizo un gesto de dolor al ver su brazo con un pequeño yeso.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté cuidadosamente. Ella se volteó inmediatamente para ver como brillaban sus hermosos ojos-quiero hablar contigo y esta vez me escucharas-le di una sonrisa y sentí como su corazón empezaba a latir descontroladamente, ella también me sonrió- te amo…y lo que dije hace 2 años no es verdad, yo lo hice porque…-iba decir "porque trataba de protegerte", pero ella se me lanzó encima de mis brazos para luego comenzar a llorar.

-no te vayas-sollozó mientras se apegaba mas a mi cuerpo.

-_nunca_ volveré a hacerlo-limité a contestar mientras la abrazaba más duro y le daba un beso en la frente.

-te amo- levanto la cabeza de mi pecho y se acerco hacia mi cara hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos.

**Bella pov**

Sus labios y los míos comenzaron a moverse suavemente mientras una de sus manos comenzó a bajarla por mi espalda-haciendo que me estremeciera-hasta llegar a mi cintura, me aferré más a su fornido pecho. Se sentía tan bien tener de vuelta a Edward…_mi_ Edward aquí junto a mí de nuevo. Me abalance sobre él sin cortar el beso, pero él me aparto suavemente.

-perdón… no quise… hacerlo-mi respiración seguía agitada.

-no importa, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos- me sonrió,- lamento mucho haberte hecho lo que te hice.

-te perdono-le devolví la sonrisa-¿y…Victoria?-pregunté desconcertada cuando mi respiración se calmó, mientras él me tapaba con una sábana-¿tu eras el chico que me salvo?-le volví a preguntar mientras le señalaba el espacio vacío de la cama para que se acostara junto a mí. Y lo hizo.

-si, Victoria no te va a volver a hacer daño, Rose se encargó de eso-me dijo seriamente, lo que me dio a entender que Rosalie estuvo con él y que la había…matado.

-¿Rose estuvo contigo?

-si, me encontró en el prado cuando te fue a buscar. Yo igual que ella sentí unos murmullos y cuando llegamos nos encontramos los dos pero…no a ustedes.-dijo bajando la mirada. Parecía como si escondiera algo más.

Me sente en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, quitándome la sábana que tenía puesta para poder verlo mejor. Él hizo lo mismo, y no me di cuenta cuando se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Bella, no sé cómo pedirte disculpas, pero tú también tienes algo de culpa ya que cuando te dije…lo que te dije en el bosque, en tus ojos parecía que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!-me quede asimilando lo que me acababa de decir.—Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras que él me daba una sonrisa y me daba un pequeño beso en la frente. Parecía que lo que acababa de decir era lo que más bien dicho yo había sentido.

-Bella-me llamo de nuevo-quiero proponerte algo-dijo esta vez seriamente. Para luego saltar de la cama y arrodillarse ante mí, sacó una cajita negra de su bolsillo y la abrió mostrando un hermoso y antiguo anillo-¿te casarías conmigo?-me quedé petrificada sin saber que decir, y ahora que lo pensaba…

-yo…yo soy mucho mayor que tu y eso se vería…raro.

-y eso que importa, solo son 3 años de diferencia, hay personas que se llevan más de diez años, además de que yo te llevo 92 años y esa diferencia nunca la había visto-dijo sarcásticamente.

-no se…que decir-dije la verdad.

Mi madre Renée, quien estaba en contra del matrimonio, me dijo que a esta edad, cuando uno ya esta a mitad de la carrera que uno valla a hacer-en mi caso medicina- podía pensar –solo un poco-en el matrimonio…pero es que yo NISIQUIERA HE HECHO LA MIDAD DE LA MITAD DE LA CARRERA.

Edward tomo mi mano delicadamente y colocó el anillo lentamente en mi dedo anular. Lo mire minuciosamente mientras pensaba que hacer o decidir ya que había un tema del cual quería saber.

-Edward-carraspee- antes de aceptar-lo mire y vi como se formaba una sonrisa torcida en sus labios-o no-agregué- ¿me…transformaras?-vi como desaparecía su alegría en un segundo.

-quiero que tengas todas las experiencias humanas posibles… por favor Bella, se que después te arrepentirás de esto, como los demás humanos que ya han sido transformados como yo.

-sí, pero si no te hubieran convertido, no me hubieras conocido. Además de que no quisiera vivir si no es contigo, y también no quiero cumplir los 21 ya que sería mucho ma…-me interrumpió poniendo sus labios contra los míos.

-hagamos una cosa-hablo entre mis labios.

-¿Qué?

-si te casas conmigo-dijo mientras me besaba el cuello hasta llegar a mi oído- el mismo día te transformo-me susurró, mientras su frío aliento rozaba mi oreja. Aunque sabía por su expresión que él tampoco estaba conforme con su propia propuesta.

-trato hecho, pero…

-sin peros-me interrumpió.

-¿Cuándo?-solo con saber que voy a estar eternamente a su lado aceptaría la propuesta, si eso también implicaba casarme con él.

-este mismo día-me quedé estática en donde estaba, para luego ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de mi habitación, marcaban las 12:00 de la noche.-en las vegas-susurró luego en mi oído.

**mmm…les esperan MUCHAS sorpresas XDXD  
**

**Qué lindo!!! Este es el penúltimo capítulo, aunque tengo que decirles algo importante sobre el fic. Voy a hacer dos finales, él último va a ser un final alternativo, es decir que si les gusta más el primero pues imagínenselo así. A mí me gusta más el segundo, pero mejor dejemos esto para después así los ven por ustedes mismos =D.**

**Me siento… MAL!!!!, todavía sigo triste y llorando pues me acabo de ver la película "Remember Me" de MI adorado Robert Pattinson, me encanto!!! La acaban de estrenar aquí en Colombia, demasiado dramática. TIENEN QUE VERSELA!!!, eso sí, les aconsejo que lleven pañuelos desechables pues si son como yo lloraran en toda la película…**

**Dejando un lado la melancolía…dejen reviews XDXD me encantan, y si me dan un poco más tal vez me suban un poco el ánimo T.T**

**Mas reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD**

***lowel-ady***


	8. 1 Epílogo: muerdeme

**Capítulo 8: muérdeme**

**1. Epílogo Alternativo**

**Bella pov**

-¿En…en las Vegas?-no podía creer lo que él me estaba diciendo.-¿hoy?...¿ahora?

-Si… ¿aceptas?-me pregunto mientras acariciaba el anillo que él había colocado en mi dedo- es lo único que te pido, tú en cambio me has pedido algo que te cambiaría la vida… para "_siempre"_ –dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

-pero casarme, también cambiaría mi vida y…-iba decir algo mas, pero me silenció con sus labios.

Se movieron suavemente junto con los míos, apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con dulzura y me ruborizaba a la vez por su frío contacto. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su hermoso y despeinado cabello color bronce y lo atraía más hacia mi cuerpo.

-no sé… qué hacer-jadee. Necesitaba aire así que me aparte un poco de él-has aprendido…a controlarte un poco-comenté. Él solo sonrió

-solo un poco…-afirmo-no cambies de tema, ¿vamos a las Vegas?, solo llegamos, pedimos al sacerdote que nos casen y…

-me transformas-acabe la frase.-no sé si eso es lo correcto, hablo de casarnos, claro-el rió amargamente mientras seguía acariciando mi mejilla.

-que tu estés conmigo no es lo correcto,-me dio una triste sonrisa- pero no puedo alejarme ni un minuto de ti,- me miró fijamente a los ojos- no sé cómo pude alejarme tanto tiempo de ti. Si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé…-lo interrumpí poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

-acepto…acepto casarme contigo, no importa si es en las Vegas, en Argentina, en la China, pero lo más importante y métetelo en la cabeza es que quiero estar contigo, no importa cómo, donde o porque pero lo que si estoy segura es de…ti.

-te amo….-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente-y tienes razón… ¿vamos?-me cogió del brazo bueno y me montó encima de su espalda- agárrate duro-limitó a decir mientras salíamos por la ventana.

Llegó el momento, de un minuto a otro estaré casada con el hombre y vampiro que desde un principio desde que él…me dejo, pensé que nunca iba a volver. Mis sueños e ilusiones se habían borrado del mapa, pero él apareció de un segundo a otro y dio un giro inesperado a mi vida… nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

Llegamos rápidamente a Las Vegas. Me quede mareada por el viaje, pues Edward corrió tan rápido que veía todo borroso a mí alrededor. Él no quería ir en su volvo o en un avión, ya que quería llegar rápido y en el mismo día.

No había palabras para describir lo que veía, todo estaba lleno de luces de distintos colores, casinos, salas de billares, bares, entre otros lugares que te dejaban borracho y sin un centavo en tu bolsillo.

-¿estás lista? -me preguntó agarrando mi mano. Ya que estábamos al frente de la gran capilla por donde pasaba un montón de personas, pero les restringían el paso-_que raro_-pensé para mis adentros_-¿Por qué no les permiten entrar?_ Había un gran hombre afuera de la capilla. Era alto y con muchos músculos, de tez morena y con poco cabello, yo le ponía como de unos 38 años.

-estoy nerviosa-dije la verdad contestando a la pregunta de Edward.

-no lo estés-me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas y le dio un suave apretón a mi mano.-todo estará bien, te lo prometo… parece que hay alguien esperándonos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté horrorizada, ahora lo único que faltaba era que todos se hubieran enterado de que nos casábamos.

-¿ustedes son Cullen y Swan?-preguntó el gran hombre que nos seguía mirando y les impedía a la gente entrar, parecía que adentro estaban organizando algo...

-si- respondió Edward con voz firme-estamos aquí para…

- se para que están aquí-dijo el gran hombre-me llamo Hugo y soy quién los va a casar-dijo sonriente. Ahora que lo pensaba, no daba tanto miedo.- ¿ya quieren empezar?-nos preguntó-o quieren prepararse-nos miro fijamente-los espero adentro-concluyó para luego entrar a la capilla.

-¿cómo sabe nuestros nombres?...y… ¿Qué quiso decir con "prepararse? Además… ¿él como sabe que nos vamos a casar?-pregunté alterada a Edward, pero él no respondía, tenía los ojos cerrados-Edward… ¿estás bien? Abrió los ojos rápidamente y me miró con… ¿miedo?

-solo… no te vayas a…poner a… gritar o a… enojarte… ¿sí?-dijo entrecortadamente pero se le notaba un poco la rabia en la voz

-¿¡que pasa!?-pregunté preocupada.

-solo prométemelo

-te…lo prometo-dije sin entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Puso la mano que tenía agarrada la mía alrededor de mis hombros, estrechándome más a su cuerpo. Luego, caminamos lentamente hacia la gran y enorme puerta blanca. Pero cuando la abrimos me tense y me quede estática, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude reprimir un grito ahogado. Edward me cogió más duro para no caerme.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!-grito…Alice, quien tenía un precioso vestido de marca color celeste que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y se amoldaban bien a su pequeño cuerpo. Venía a darme un GRAN abrazo.- ¿te sorprendí?

-¿Alice…que…es…esto?-dije tratando de controlar mi rabia y la sorpresa

Todo estaba de color blanco en la pequeña capilla, estaba adornado con hermosas flores color lila que combinaba a la perfección con el pequeño salón. Había un gran banquete de bodas, aunque ¿Quién comería el…?. Cuando Alice me soltó pude ver mejor todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. A un lado del salón… estaba toda la familia Cullen, vestidos con gran elegancia y formalidad.

Rosalie, usaba un elegante vestido de color "rojo sangre" –_mmm…me imagino porque Emmett querrá besarla-_me reí interiormente por mi chiste privado. El vestido llegaba hasta el suelo, tenía un escote muy pronunciado y tacones demasiado altos, su rubio cabello caía en cascada por su espalda haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Emmett y Jasper vestían igual. Usaban traje de corbata que en realidad les quedaba muy bien. Aunque nunca me había imaginado a Emmett con corbata, se veía muy... ¿serio?

- jajajaja-solté una carcajada, no podía pensar que Emmett se veía serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-se acercó Rosalie-hace un minuto parecía que nos ibas a matar.- Enseguida paré de reír.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Edward acariciando mi espalda para que me relajara.

-Alice explícame esto-dije con voz dura.

-Vamos Bella, no pasa nada-dijo poniéndose delante de mi – _vi _hace unas cuantas horas, que Edward te iba a pedir casarte con él y…-miró mi mano, quien estaba ahora agarrada a la de Edward-¡¡¡¡ES HERMOSO!!!!-grito mientras apartaba la mano de Edward y cogía la mía para poder ver _mi_ anillo.

-¿¡que paso después Alice!?-pregunté irritada. Mientras ella observaba minuciosamente el precioso anillo.

-cálmate Bella-en ese momento sentí una ola de calma y despreocupación apoderarse en todo mi cuerpo, no sé porque lo hice, pero sonreí, ese debía ser Jasper-hoy es un día hermoso… aunque hayan pasado un montón de cosas que sorprenderían a cualquiera…

-ni que lo digas-murmuré. Pero nunca me acuerdo de que ellos me pueden escuchar. Alice sonrió.

-te vas a casar. Nosotros…bueno, más bien dicho yo, he preparado todo para que tengas un hermoso casamiento…-me dijo tiernamente-EDWARD-esta vez se giro furiosa hacia él-la próxima vez tienes que hacer las cosas más… románticas, ¿es que se iban a casar así como así, y luego vivir "felices" para _siempre_?-dijo haciendo comillas en "felices.-uno es "feliz" cuando tiene un hermoso casamiento y una preciosa Luna de miel por…-interrumpió su sermón y se quedó mirando hacia la lejanía, como si estuviera visualizando algo- AHHH!!!!!-comenzó a gritar de golpe, sobresaltándonos a todos- no sabía que la ibas a llevar a la isla Es…-su boca fue callada por las manos de Edward.

-_era _una sorpresa-la regaño Edward.

-Vamos hermanito, parece que el pequeño Eddy está creciendo ¿no?-dijo Emmett, mientras se le acercaba y le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda

-EMMETT-gritamos Edward y yo al unísono, y por lo tanto yo me puse roja como un tomate, o más roja que el tomate.

-basta de charla y empecemos la boda-al fin hablo Jasper-estas muy hermosa hoy Bella-me dio una sonrisa, pero no se acerco ya que todavía tenía problemas para controlarse con humanos.

No me había percatado de que tenía solo unos simples vaqueros y una blusa blanca.

-¡¡¡HAY QUE VESTIRTE!!!- grito Alice- TE HE HECHO UN HERMOSO VESTIDO DE BODAS-agregó.

-¿¡que!?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión-¿cuándo lo hiciste?

-mmm…-Parecía que Alice no me quería decir

-Alice dile por favor…por si no lo sabes estoy leyendo tus pensamientos-dijo esta vez Edward quien me tenía abrasada en su pecho para calmarme un poco por la sorpresa, aunque Jasper me ayudaba muy bien.

-lo tenía desde hace dos años, lo hice yo misma con mis propias manos, yo sabía que ustedes se iban a casar algún día. Así que cuando Edward…bueno…te hizo lo que hizo, guarde el vestido en mi gran armario, sabía que nadie se metería con mis cosas sin permiso porque si no le haría su…eternidad o vida imposible.

-habla MUY enserio-comentó Rosalie.

-pero hace unos cuantos meses sabía que ustedes iban a volver, así que le quite el polvo y las telarañas…

-Alice…creo que estas exagerando-le interrumpió Jasper a Alice.

-déjame terminar-dijo la diablillo- así que lo limpie-miro a Jasper y luego volvió su mirada en mi- y aquí lo tengo…ES PRESIOSO, TE VA A ENCANTAR-comenzó a dar saltitos por todo el lugar.

-ya pueden empezar-una hermosa voz femenina se oyó desde otra puerta que estaba a lo lejos, cuando salió pude ver a Esme acercarse hacia mí.-¡¡¡Bella!!!-gritó como una adolescente al volver a ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo, aunque así era.

-¡¡¡Esme!!!-nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-corazón, sabía que algún día esto iba a ocurrir-me dijo maternalmente-te quiero hija, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti-agregó.

-igual que yo-se sintió la hermosa voz de un hombre, y cuando alce la mirada, ahí estaba Carlisle.- ¿como estas Bella?

-hola Carlisle-me despegué de Esme para darle un abrazo a Carlisle. Él también me abrazo.

-no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado todos nosotros-dijo. Luego me despegué de él para ir donde mi prometido y futuro esposo-_se escucha taaaaaan bien_-pensé.

Antes de llegar donde Edward, Alice y Rosalie me agarraron y me llevaron hacia la puerta por donde Esme y Carlisle habían entrado.

-comenzaremos a arreglarte-dijo Alice

-¿y Edward?...-pregunté.

-los chicos se ocuparán de él- dijo esta vez Rosalie

Y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser una simple boda de Las Vegas como muestran en las películas.

&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

-¡listo ya esta!-dijo Alice felizmente mientras me daba un último retoque de maquillaje en la cara y acomodaba bien el hermoso vestido. Le agradecí como mil veces a Alice el que me haya hecho este fabuloso vestido.

-ahora SI que estoy nerviosa- dije mientras miraba el pequeño cuarto en donde me habían metido.

-ok, Edward ya está listo- hablo Rosalie quien apenas estaba entrando a la habitación, pues hace unos minutos había salido a ver si los chicos ya habían terminado con mi futuro esposo.-_nunca me voy a cansar de lo lindo que suena aquella frase_

-perdón por no haber llamado a tu padre, o invitado a tu familia, pero es que no quedaba tiempo—limitó a decir Alice mientras hacía unos ajustes al vestido. Ahora que ella lo decía no me había dado cuenta de lo que diría Charlie, Renée o Jacob si se enteraran de esto -Emmett te va a acompaña hacia el altar-agregó

-¿¡QUE!?-grité-pero en ese momento entro Esme

-ya comenzamos-dijo alegremente. Luego posó su mirada en mi-te ves hermosa Bella-me sonrió y salió por la misma puerta por donde había salido.

Salimos de la habitación pero esta vez no entramos por la misma puerta que antes, sino que me condujeron hacia un pasillo en donde luego vi unas grandes puertas –blancas-y al lado de estas estaba Emmett.

-¿vamos?-preguntó seriamente. Eso si era raro.

-cla…claro-tartamudeé, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-ya me estaba cansando el hecho de que todos me dijeran lo mismo. Emmett me agarró la mano y se abrieron las grandes puertas-_blancas_-.

-¿lista?-preguntó. Al fondo había un hombre de mediana edad tocando en el piano la marcha nupcial.

-como _nunca_-respondí.

Mientras Emmett y yo íbamos caminando hacia el altar, no quise levantar la mirada. Sentía que toda la sala me miraba, aunque fuera solo la familia de lo Cullen. Levante poco a poco la cabeza y lo primero que vi fue un ángel, un ángel alto, de cabello cobrizo y piel pálida, con un esmoquin que le hacía ver guapo y sexy a la vez.

-pss-me llamo Emmett chasqueando los dedos al frente de mis ojos-despierta Bella, ya estás en el altar-me susurró al oído. Oí varias risitas atrás de mí. Parpadeé un par de veces para encontrarme a Edward mirándome fijamente y con una mueca tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Empecemos-carraspeó el hombre que estaba al frente de nosotros: Hugo.

-Bella Swam, ¿acepta por esposo a Edward Cullen para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separé?-me preguntó el hombre, pero Alice carraspeó y lo fulmino con la mirada, al ver esto el hombre se estremeció-perdón… ¿tanto como duren vuestras vidas?-corrigió la frase anterior. Edward y yo nos quedamos perplejos, Alice le había dicho a Hugo que cambiase la frase "hasta que la muerte los separe" por "tanto como duren vuestras vidas"

-acepto-se me quebró la voz al final. No me había dado cuenta pero unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Edward Cullen, ¿acepta por esposa a Bella Swam para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza tanto como duren vuestras vidas?-le preguntó Hugo.

-acepto-contesto con su voz aterciopelada, cogió mi mano y colocó el bello anillo de matrimonio. ¡YA LO HABÍA PLANEADO TODO!, él ya tenía el precioso anillo y lo había colocado en mi dedo…pero ¿y yo? Yo no tenía anillo. Alice se percató de esto y me extendió uno… en realidad, ¡SI QUE LO HABÍA PLANEADO BIEN! lo cogí y se lo puse.

-ya puede besar a la novia-dijo Hugo

Edward se acerco lentamente hacia mi cara, y poso suavemente sus labios en los míos. Sentí como si estuviera en las nubes, besándome con un hermoso ángel con quien quiero estar toda la eternidad, olvidándome de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, olvidándome de esos meses de sufrimiento.

Se apartó un poco brusco de mí, ya que mis hormonas siempre me impiden detenerme cuando él me besa. Escuche otras risitas atrás de mi, pero nuevamente no le di importancia.

-bueno-carraspeó Hugo, quien se me había olvidado por completo-los declaro marido y mujer.

-te amo-me susurro Edward al oído mientras íbamos hacia donde los chicos.

-también te amo-le contesté. Un leve rubor subió hacia mis mejillas, ya que no podía creer que ya era Bella…Cullen

-LOS FELICITO-nos dijo Emmett mientras me estrujaba entre sus brazos, con un fuerte abrazo.

-Emmett…bájame…-el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones. Me bajó rápidamente y me dio una sonrisa guiñándome el ojo.

Cada uno pasó a felicitarnos hasta que llegó el turno de Alice.

-gracias por todo Alice…nunca creí que esto fuera a suceder-le agradecí por la hermosa boda, aunque todavía sigo pensando quién se comerá ese gran banquete de bodas.

-no tienes que agradecer nada Bella, tu sabes que siempre contarás conmigo.-me abrazó-ahora-dijo esta vez separándose de mí y viendo con una severa mirada a Edward y a mí-ustedes dos van a ir a un hotel y mañana-se volteó ante Edward-podrás llevarla a la is…luna de miel.

-¿un hotel?-pregunté-¿a…donde?

-hay muchos por aquí en Las Vegas –una sonrisa malévola paso por sus labios-…dejemos de hablar y VALLANSE, no queremos hacerles perder más tiempo, además…son como las tres de la mañana.- Al decir eso, bostece sonoramente, ¿ustedes no se han dado cuenta de que cuando alguien dice o recuerda algo…le pasa a uno?, es como cuando uno se rasca el cuero cabelludo y entonces las demás personas sin saber porque también lo hacen, es algo… extraño. Alice me guiño el ojo para luego ir donde Hugo.

-vámonos-me susurró Edward al oído, aunque se veía tenso, como si estuviera nervioso por algo.-perdón, porque Alice no te pudo hacer una fiesta de bodas-dijo en tono burlón, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-no te preocupes-dije sarcástica.

Antes de salir por la puerta, me acordé de algo. Me giré para poder llamar a Alice y preguntarle si el mal presentimiento que ella había sentido cuando llegamos a Forks, era que sabía que Victoria andaba cerca. La divisé, ella estaba hablando con Hugo, pero en un momento vi que estaba sacando de su bolsillo un sobre de dinero y se lo entregaba al gran hombre.

-después te explico todo-no me había dado cuenta pero Edward seguían a mi lado-hay un buen hotel por aquí, vamos.

Nuevamente nos despedimos de todos-sobre todo de Emmett-y salimos por la puerta, hacia nuestro nuevo destino: hotel.

-y yo que pensaba que solo iba a ser una simple boda-murmuré.

-yo también.-contestó Edward.

&&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&&

Después de registrarnos al hermoso hotel de 5 estrellas-algo bueno de estar en Las Vegas, pues tienen el mejor servicio-nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, la cual tenía una GRAN cama matrimonial. Cuando llegamos, fui al baño…o más bien dicho el GRAN baño, me bañe y luego me puse la ropa de dormir. Cuando salí Edward ya se había quitado su-sexy-esmoquin y usaba una camisa blanca de _botones_ y unos vaqueros. Me senté junto a él en la cama.

-¿Cómo esta señora Cullen?-me preguntó acercándose más a mí. Yo me ruboricé –_señora Cullen…se oía tannn bien_-pensé

-¿y usted señor Cullen?... ¿me podría decir que fue el dinero que le entregó Alice a Hugo?

-claro,-me respondió- cuando entré escuché los pensamientos de Alice, ella le pagó a Hugo para que nosotros tuviéramos una boda formal, ya que en Las Vegas casi nunca sucede eso, además de que le pagó un dinero extra para poder organizar la boda en pocas horas, ya que siempre uno se tarda en organizarla en semanas o hasta meses…pero tú sabes cómo es Alice-me miró tiernamente-yo no sabía nada de esto.

-ya no importa-dije restándole importancia.

Me acerqué más hacia su cuerpo, y posé dulcemente mis labios en los suyos. Él me correspondió tomándome de la cintura y atraerme más hacia él. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse apasionadamente para luego besar también mi cuello y nuevamente subir hacia mis labios. Nos caímos suavemente sobre la cama, yo sobre él. Bajó más sus manos hasta mi muslo, haciendo que se me saliera un pequeño gemido.

-no podemos-me susurró en el oído con la respiración entrecortada-no creo que mi control dure más-agregó. Para mi sorpresa me agarró y se volteó para él quedar encima de mí.

-¿tienes… miedo?-pregunté también con la respiración agitada.

-no quiero hacerte daño, Bella.-dijo.

-entonces hazlo-le dije

Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia mis labios en un efusivo beso. Y aunque no lo creía me correspondió de la misma forma profundizándolo. Necesitaba aire-_como siempre_-pensé. Corté el mejor beso de mí-por ahora corta-vida, pero él no se separó de mi cuerpo, siguió besando mi cuello hasta subir nuevamente hacia mi oreja.

-Bella-susurró en mi oído-NO.-dijo con voz firme

-está bien-acepté a regañadientes-pero ahora falta que cumplas tu promesa-él me miró nervioso.

-¿de qué hablas?

-tú sabes a que me refiero-una sonrisa se transformó en mis labios.

-quiero que tengas experiencias humanas por un poco más de tiempo, no quiero transformarte aún.

-por favor, lo prometiste-mi cara se tornó triste. Él al ver mi cara suspiró y me agarró la cabeza con sus dos fuertes manos.

-¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo, señora Cullen?-me sobresalté al escuchar lo último, es que sonaba tannn bien, nunca me acostumbraría a que me llamaran así.

-estoy…segura que quiero pasar toda mi…eternidad contigo-le respondí.

Puso una mano en mi corazón, quien latió desbocadamente al sentir su contacto y un leve rubor se asomó por mis mejillas. Cerró los ojos, como tratando de aprender y memorizar el latido de mi corazón, luego abrió los ojos y me miró entrelazando nuestras miradas, había un brillo especial en sus orbes ojos. Nuevamente comenzó a besar mis labios, pero esta vez fue dulce, tierno y suave. Yo cerré los ojos. Sentí como dejaba mi boca para ir directamente hacia mi cuello para…

-te amo-dije, para luego sentir como sus colmillos se clavaban en mi yugular haciendo que una quemazón y un dolor se apoderara de todo mi cuerpo.

-para siempre-fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se tornara negro.

**Listo!!!...el final, aunque no se ha terminado. Me queda el segundo final alternativo, es un poco corto, pero se llevaran una GRAN sorpresa…XDXD**

**En fin, ya terminó Semana Santa, Q HORROR! Otra vez clases (y otra vez inglés…no es que lo odie-solo un poquito-es que me pusieron en un nivel reavanzado en el colegio y no sé qué hacer, y eso que también estoy en clases particulares, creo que me va a salir el inglés hasta por los ojos)**

**Haha-suspiro-volviendo a lo nuestro, espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque no quede muy conforme…pero bueno, todavía sigo algo melancólica con la película. algunos (o más bien dicho muchos) preguntaron si Rob muere al final de "Remember me" déjenme decirles que si les digo les arruinaría el final…pero si quieren saber (****los que se quieren ver la peli y dejar el final en incognito no lean esto que está sin negrilla****) **lo único que les voy a decir es que ya no me gusta es día 11 de septiembre 2001…mmm…creo que dije demasiado, ojala no sepan sobre la historia de Estados Unidos, (malditas torres gemelas…)

**Ok… ustedes decidieron preguntarme, yo respondo, así que no me digan nada si di demasiada información…XD, y si leyeron las letras sin negrilla por "accidente", no es mi culpa de que sean tannn curiosos.**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema, nos vemos en el próximo cap, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Mas reviews…mas actualizaciones…mas sonrisas XD**

***lowel-ady***


	9. 2 Epílogo: sueño inmortal

**Capítulo 9: sueño inmortal**

**2. Epílogo Alternativo**

**Bella pov**

_Puso una mano en mi corazón, quien latió desbocadamente al sentir su contacto y un leve rubor se asomó por mis mejillas. Cerró los ojos, como tratando de aprender y memorizar el latido de mi corazón, luego abrió los ojos y me miró entrelazando nuestras miradas, había un brillo especial en sus orbes ojos. Nuevamente comenzó a besar mis labios, pero esta vez fue dulce, tierno y suave. Yo cerré los ojos. Sentí como dejaba mi boca para ir directamente hacia mi cuello para…_

_-te amo-dije, para luego sentir como sus colmillos se clavaban en mi yugular haciendo que una quemazón y un dolor se apoderara de todo mi cuerpo._

_-para siempre-fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se tornara negro._

Abrí mis ojos violentamente, estaba en una gran habitación y acostada en una cama que no me resultaba nada familiar, se podían oír las olas del mar y una pequeña luz que entraba por la ventana, parecía que comenzaba el _amanecer_. Sentía como el frío viento acariciaba mi desnuda piel.

Me quedé pensativa, no me siento diferente, _ÉL _no me ha transformado… ¿Qué hago acá?...espera… ¿todo esto fue solo un sueño? Edward nunca había regresado, yo nunca viaje a Chicago, así que ni él ni yo nos casamos, todo fue un sueño…MUY real, como otros sueños que he tenido pero…más real que los demás, todo… todo lo que pensaba que había sucedido no sucedió. Estaba totalmente perpleja, shockeada, estática entre otros sinónimos referidos a estos, pensando… ¿esto nunca ocurrió? Un dolor punzante comenzó apoderarse de mi corazón, sintiendo que caía en un hoyo negro profundo en lo que lo único que hay es dolor. Sentía mis ojos húmedos, y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas.

-Bella, mi amor ¿estás bien?... ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó una aterciopelada voz mientras sentía como unos fríos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me atraían hacía el cuerpo de esa hermosa voz-¿Qué te sucede?... ¿otra vez soñaste con los vulturi?-levanté la cabeza para encontrarme a Edward con su pecho desnudo frente a mí-¿Bella?

-¿estoy soñando?-le pregunté media desconcertada.

-Bella… ¿estás bien? –Preguntó mientras con la yema del dedo pulgar limpiaba una de mis lágrimas- no estás soñando… supongo.

-tu... estas aquí ¿cierto?

-Bella, no entiendo de que estás hablando-dijo cogiéndome la cabeza con sus dos manos, mirándome preocupadamente.

-¿cuántos años tengo?-no sé porque le pregunté aquello.

-18 años… ¿Qué te pasa?, por favor dime, me estas preocupando bastante Bella.

Mire mis manos, para luego perderme entre mis pensamientos, no tengo 20 años sino 18, y aunque me sentía con más energía, quería dormir, me sentía algo cansada…

-entonces…no tengo 20 años-dije más para mí misma que para él.

-no me digas que otra vez soñaste que te convertías en una viejita-me sonrió y yo lo fulminé con la mirada, pero en sus ojos se veía que en realidad sí que estaba preocupado por mí.

Unos cuantos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente: Edward me había dejado, yo me había tirado de un acantilado para poder oír su voz, Jake me había salvado de casi ahogarme, Alice me _vio _y regresó creyendo que había muerto, una llamado telefónica, un viaje hacia Italia y un nuevo reencuentro con Edward, para luego encontrarme frente a frente con los Vulturi. Todo esto paso por mi mente en un par de segundos… él si había regresado, y ahora estábamos juntos, mi sueño _nunca _ocurrió…nunca.

-tu… regresaste- sonreí, él parecía confuso.

-no sé a lo que te refieres... ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo para luego depositar un beso en mi frente.-señora Cullen-agregó y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. Alcé mi mano para poder ver el hermoso anillo que tenía en el dedo, era el de nuestro casamiento. Otros recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

-¿cuánto he dormido?-pregunté mientras entrelazábamos nuestras miradas.

-haz dormido más de 16 horas, últimamente has dormido demasiado ¿sabes?-no lo podía creer.

-¿en dónde estamos?-me miró confuso-es que me he desorientado por el sueño que he tenido.

-en la isla Esme-dijo. Otros recuerdos vinieron a mi mente de lo que paso e hicimos en la isla, un leve rubor subió hacia mis mejillas-¿estás bien? Estas roja como un tomate-se rió. Su risa era música para mis oídos-¿me vas a contar el sueño…o pesadilla?

-diría que fue un sueño-dije. Edward me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-dime-me abrazó más duro entre sus brazos, sintiendo como sus músculos se apegaban a mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer por completo-¿aparecía yo?-preguntó tiernamente. Me dio una sonrisa inocente y sus ojos brillaban plácidamente.

-¿te cuento o no te cuento?-me hice la que pensaba.

-haría cualquier cosa por ti-dijo mientras posaba sus labios nuevamente en los míos, para luego pasar hacia mi oreja-dime Bella-susurró. Beso mi cuello y luego nuevamente mis labios. A veces odiaba que él me manipulara de esa forma para conseguir que dijera algo, aunque en realidad entre más curiosidad él tenga, mejor.

-¿cualquier cosa?-pregunté insinuante, pero en ese momento rugió mi barriga, tenía tanta hambre.

-sip… cualquier cosa como prepararte el desayuno-me sonrió, él se paró primero y luego me paré yo, pero me dio un ligero mareo y casi me caigo al suelo, pero unos fuertes y suaves brazos impidieron la caída- buen equilibrio-dijo sarcástico.

Me coloqué una blusa negra de tirantes y unos jeans para luego ir al baño y verme al espejo.

-HAAAA!!!!!-grité al ver mi cara reflejada. Edward vino rápidamente corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-entro al baño.

-¡¡¡PORQUE TENGO PLUMAS!!!- él no respondió solo vi como una sonrisa avergonzada aparecía en sus labios y se acercó para ayudarme a sacar las malditas plumas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-pregunté mientras seguía viéndome en el espejo-me veo espantosa.

-Bella, para mí nunca te veras espantosa, eres realmente hermosa si no te has dado cuenta-dijo.

-si claro, como tu digas.-Edward me tomó desprevenida y me giro ante él.

-eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi eternidad, y no lo digo porque eres mi esposa, lo digo porque es verdad y te amo.-un leve rubor se asomo en mis mejillas.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dije bajando la cabeza.

-pregunta lo que quieras-puso una mano en mi mentón y la alzó para poder vernos fijamente a los ojos.

-tuve un sueño muy…no sé explicarlo, pero quiero que me confirmes algo-él solo me miro confuso y asintió- tu… ¿nunca volverás a dejarme? Tú sabes, que pasaría si algo malo me sucede, por ejemplo mi equilibrio…

-Bella-me interrumpió- no sé qué soñaste, pero en toda la noche estuviste repitiendo mi nombre, y…parecías que estabas sufriendo, pero luego te calmaste y sonreías como si la pesadilla hubiera mejorado. No sé qué sucedió, pero créeme que yo nunca te volveré a dejar, moriría si eso pasara y tú lo sabes, lo que te hice antes es algo que nunca me perdonaré. Te amo Bella y eso nunca cambiará.-varias lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.- ¿tú me amas Señora Cullen?

-te amo señor Cullen, te amo con toda mi _alma_. -limité a decir mientras nos fundíamos en un tierno y largo beso.

**Fin…Aquí termina el fic, ¿sorprendidos? Mmm… a que nadie se esperaba este último cap. Ustedes elijan cual epílogo les gusto más: el 1 o el dos, si fuera por mí yo elegiría el dos, y si preguntan ¿Por qué? es porque en el libro "Luna Nueva" Edward dice que aunque él se haya ido, no aguantaría mucho y volvería con ella, así que para mi si no se hubiera tirado del acantilado él igual hubiera vuelto, pero ustedes pueden elegir cual de los dos es mejor. **

**Lo que sucedió en este capítulo, fue como uno de los días en que estaban en su Luna de miel en la Isla Esme, los que se hallan leído "Amanecer", saben que no describen todo lo que sucedió entre todos los días que estuvieron allí, así que este fué uno...jajaja XD  
**

**Bueno, gracias por todos sus reviews, me han hecho ¡¡¡MUY FELIZ!!! También gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y que no hayan dejado reviews, pues lo más importante para mi es que les haya gustado XD**

**En fin, entren a mi perfil y allí pueden votar por el epílogo alternativo que más les haya gustado, o dejen reviews y me dicen, como quieran (o las dos cosas XD)**

**Pues como dicen… "vivieron felices y tomaron sangre" XD**

***lowel-ady***


End file.
